Butterfly - Schmetterlinge
by SharonFan1986
Summary: 37 Jahre können eine lange Zeit sein. Manche vergessen und einige klammern sich an die Vergangenheit. Angst/Drama und Romance
1. Prolog

**Diese Geschichte wird etwas dunkler als meine anderen aber ich denke nicht, dass es schon mit M bewertet werden muss. Sollte sich das ändern, dann gebe ich natürlich vorher Bescheid. ich wünsche euch viel Spannung und Spaß mit der neuen Geschichte von mir.**

* * *

**Butterfly – Schmetterlinge**

**Prolog**

Es war mein Abschlussball im Jahr 1977 und nach Jahren der Demütigung und Missgunst meiner Mitschüler hoffte ich heute Abend mit ihnen Frieden zu schließen. Ich war nie sehr beliebt und das änderte sich nicht, im Gegenteil. Mit jedem Jahr das verging, wurde es schlimmer bis dahin das die anderen Jungs mir in der Umkleidekabine meine Sachen stahlen und mich nackt durch das Schulhaus jagten. Ich wäre am liebsten gestorben aber das blieb mir leider nicht vergönnt, der einzige Trost den ich hatte, war das die 3 Jungs von der Schule geworfen wurden. Trotzdem lachten noch Monate danach alle über mich, besonders die Mädchen. Schwabbelarsch, so nannten sie mich und ich versuchte so zutun als wäre ich nicht gemeint. Doch ich hörte es, das Lachen, das Lachen, das verdammte Lachen und es hämmerte in meinem Kopf.

Doch heute am Abend von meinem Abschlussball sollte sich alles ändern, ich würde alles hinter mir lassen und wir waren alle fast erwachsen und so sollten wir das Kriegsbeil begraben. So nahm ich meinen Mut zusammen und fragte einige Mädchen nach einem Tanz.

„Was? Mit dir? Verzieh dich du Schwabbelarsch" „Guck in den Spiegel du Loser" „Du bist der letzte Typ mit dem ich tanzen würde du Niete"

Das waren die Antworten die ich bekam. Traurig und wütend verließ ich den Ball und hoffe ein Feuer würde sie alle bei lebendigen Leibe verbrennen lassen. Ich setzte mich auf den Geh weg und versteckte mein Gesicht. Warum? Warum nur hassten mich alle?

„Hey du, ist alles in Ordnung? Du siehst traurig aus?"

Plötzlich hörte ich die Stimme eines Mädchens, sehr jung wie es klang und als ich auf sah, sah mich ein kleines hübsches Mädchen an mit einem Pferdeschwanz und einer Schmetterlingskette. Sie lächelte das süßeste Lächeln und ich konnte nicht anders und lächelte zurück.

„Hey du schöner Schmetterling. Was macht so ein kleines Mädchen allein hier?"

„Ich bin nicht klein, ich bin 13 Jahre und ich bin nicht allein. Mein großer Bruder feiert heute seinen Abschlussball und hat was vergessen. Mama und Papa sind drin und bringen es ihm. Aber warum bist du hier? Du solltest tanzen, es ist doch auch dein Abschlussball oder?"

„Es will keine mit mir tanzen…..hey, hast du nicht Lust? Wir können auf der Terrasse tanzen, da hört man die Musik."

„Ich würde gern wirklich, aber meine Mama wird böse werden wenn ich nicht hier warte."

„Ich bring dich in 5 Minuten zurück, versprochen."

Ich sah das Mädchen an und wusste sie war noch ein Kind und viel zu jung aber sie war so nett, so süß und so hübsch.

„Ok aber nur ein Tanz."

Ich war so glücklich und nahm das Mädchen mit mir zu der hinteren Terrasse und schloss sie in meine Arme. Sie war klein, wirklich klein aber das war mir egal. Es war mein Abschlussball und ich hatte ein schönes Mädchen bei mir. Jetzt sah ich ihre Haarspange.

„Du magst wohl Schmetterlinge."

„Oh ich liebe sie, sie sind wunderschön und so zart."

„Dann sind sie wie du."

Ich streichelte ihr Gesicht und wollte ihr einen Kuss geben, nur einen kleinen auf die Wange aber dann hörte ich eine rasende Stimme hinter mir.

„Du Schwein, was machst du mit meiner kleinen Schwester? Geh weg von ihr."

Es war Leonard aus meiner Klasse und die kleine Schönheit war wohl seine Schwester. Ich wollte ihn sagen, das wir nur tanzten aber er schrie weiter.

„Sie ist 13 du krankes Vieh, verpiss dich oder ich schlage dich zu Brei."

„Leonard bitte, er wollte nur tanzen. Er sah so traurig aus."

Da war sie wieder, diese entzückende Stimme.

„Sharon, du bist noch ein Kind und naiv. Geh nie wieder mit Fremden mit hast du verstanden?"

Ich sah wie sie nickte. Sharon, das war also ihr Name.

„Und du verpiss dich jetzt oder du bist dran."

Ich sah wie Sharon mit ihrem Bruder verschwand und nun war ich wieder allein. Aber nicht für lange, nun gab es endlich einen Menschen der nett zu mir war und ich sollte sie gehen lassen? Die Leute verstehen einfach nicht warum ich so gehandelt habe, wie ich es tat aber diese Leute haben wahrscheinlich nie geliebt. Und ich liebte diesen Schmetterling. Es vergingen mehrere Wochen und die Eltern von Sharon ließen sie wieder allein zur Schule gehen. Ich möchte nicht wissen was Leonard ihnen erzählt hatte, bestimmt das ich ein perverser sei. Pah, seit wann ist liebe pervers? Ich wartete in meinem Auto an der Ecke wo die kleine Sharon jeden Tag zur Schule ging und dann endlich sah ich sie. Sie trug eine Jeans und einen gelben Pullover, ihre Kastanienlocken reichten bis zu ihrem Po und sie trug wieder Schmetterlingshaarspangen. Ich fuhr mit meinem Auto neben sie und rief sie.

„Hey Schmetterling."

„Hey, du bist doch der Junge vom Abschlussball. Tut mir leid aber ich darf nicht mit dir reden."

„Ich will mich auch nur bei dir bedanken. Ich habe ein Geschenk für dich."

Bingo, ich wusste das Geschenke aufjedenfall die Aufmerksamkeit von Mädchen hervorriefen.

„Ein Geschenk? Ich darf nichts von Fremden nehmen."

„Ich bin doch kein Fremder. Ich kenne deinen Bruder seit fast 8 Jahren. Komm, ich habe es extra für dich geholt weil ich weiß du liebst Schmetterlinge."

Und da war es wieder, das neugierige funkeln in ihren Augen.

„Schmetterlinge?"

Langsam stieg sie doch zu mir ins Auto und sah mich an. Ich gab ihr eine Schachtel mit Ohrringen in Form von Schmetterlingen und sah wie sie überglücklich lächelte. Das süße lächeln eines Mädchens.

„Die sind ja wundervoll. Danke, aber ich muss los. Sonst komme ich zu spät."

Oh nein, du gehst nicht weg, du gehst nie mehr weg. Du bist jetzt meins, meins ganz allein. ich drückte ein Taschentuch mit Chloroform auf ihr süßes Gesicht und sah zu wie sie einschlief. Jetzt gehörte Sharon mir….

* * *

**Bitte bitte sagt mir eure Meinung dazu :-)**


	2. Das Paket

**Kapitel 1**

Sharon Raydor lief mit ihrem extra großen Kaffee in Richtung Muderroom, es war einer dieser Tage wo sie genau wusste das sie der Papierkram verschlingen würde. Sie seufzte laut als sie an den riesen Stapel Papiere dachte, welchen sie und ihr Team noch beenden müssten. Und so wie sie ihr Team kannte, würden sie sämtliche Ausreden suchen um so wenig wie Möglich machen zu müssen. Besonders Provenza, er löste am Tag unzählige Kreuzworträtsel aber fand es zuviel verlangt einige Dokumente zu unterzeichen. Tao verzog sich meist zu Buzz um ihm mit der Elektronik zu helfen. Sanchez erledigte seine Arbeit zwar aber saß den ganzen Tag mit einem bitteren Gesicht da. Sykes war meist übermotiviert und wollte mehr schaffen als alle anderen was aber meist damit endete, dass sie viele Sachen vergaß, was Sharons Arbeit natürlich verlängerte. Der einzige der ohne zu meckern half war Andy, er war in den vergangenen 2 Jahren zu Sharons rechte Hand geworden. Ausgerechnet Andy Flynn. Sharon lächelte immer wieder wenn sie daran dachte, er war einer der ihr bei FID das Leben besonders schwer gemacht hatte und nun war er ihr Freund mit dem sie sogar bei der Hochzeit seiner Tochter war und im Ballett. Als sie den Murderroom betrat, war noch kein da und so brachte sie ihre Tasche in ihr Büro und ging dann in den Pausenraum um für alle Kaffee vorzubereiten. Kaffee am morgen half meist ihre Mitarbeiter etwas milder zustimmen. Besonders Provenza der ohne seinen Kaffee unausstehlich werden konnte.

_‚Vielleicht hätte ich noch Donuts holen sollen'_ dachte Sharon, als sie an einen nervigen bevorstehenden Tag dachte.

Als sie zurück in den Murderroom ging, erblickte sie Andy an seinem Schreibtisch.

„Guten Morgen." sagte Sharon und ging auf Andy zu.

„Oh Morgen Captain, ich dachte ich wäre heute mal der erste hier." lächelte er.

„Ich bin auch erst vor 5 Minuten gekommen, ich habe noch Kaffee gekocht." noch bevor Sharon weiter sprechen konnte, kam Provenza in den Murderroom.

„Habe ich Kaffee gehört? Gott sei dank, als ich tanken war hatten die doch tatsächlich keinen Kaffee. Maschine kaputt und dann wagen die es echt zu öffnen. Ich hol mir erstmal einen Kaffee."

„Ihnen auch einen guten Morgen Leutnant" rief Sharon ihn nach und schüttelte den Kopf.

Andy lachte „Und das wird bei ihm nicht besser im alter."

„Wahrscheinlich." grinste Sharon und seufzte dann „Also, dann wollen wir mal."

Sie ging in ihr Büro und machte sich an die Arbeit. Es vergingen 4 Stunden und genau die Situation war eingetreten, die Sharon befürchtet hatte. Sie sah durch die Scheibe in den Murderroom und sah in die langen Gesichter ihrer Kollegen.

‚Pizza!'

Es war nun Mittagszeit und Sharon beschloss für alle Mittag zu bestellen. Die Gesichter hellten sich sofort auf, als sie das Wort Pizza hörten. Sharon lächelte, so hatten sich ihre Kinder verhalten als sie noch klein waren, aber das waren erwachsende Menschen. Nach einer halben Stunde kam ein Bote in den Murderroom, allerdings trug er keine Pizzaschachteln sondern nur ein kleines Paket.

„Ich suche Miss Sharon White." sagte der junge Mann.

„Wem?" fragte Sachnez.

Alle sahen sich fragend an.

„Tut mir Leid Junge, eine Sharon White gibt es hier nicht." sagte Provenza.

„Doch, die gibt es." Sharon kam aus ihrem Büro und sah den jungen Mann prüfend an „Das bin ich, besser gesagt das war ich. White ist mein Mädchenname." sagte Sharon und spürte ein seltsames Gefühl in der Bauchgegend. Es war 27 Jahre her, dass man sie zuletzt mit Miss White ansprach.

„Oh gut, ich habe eine Sendung für Sie." er Junge lief auf Sharon zu und reichte ihr den Block zum Unterschreiben.

‚Schon wieder eine Unterschrift'

„Alles klar, bye." und schon war der junge Mann wieder verschwunden.

Alle sahen gespannt zu Sharon, selbst Provenza schien neugierig, vielleicht würde der Tag doch noch interessant werden. Vielleicht hatte der Captain ja einen Verehrer, aber wieso sprach er sie mit White an?

Sharon sah auf das Päckchen und auf den Namen.

_‚Sharon White, wieso White? Das bin ich schon so lange nicht mehr.'_

„Von wem ist das Captain?" fragte Amy.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, es steht kein Absender drauf." noch etwas was Sharon beunruhigte.

Andy gefiel die Situation nicht, er stand auf und stellte sich neben Sharon. Sie spürte Andys Gegenwart und fühlte sich gleich viel wohler, sie atmete tief ein und öffnete das Paket. Eine große Menge an rosa Papier war in der Kiste und dann erblickte Sharon etwas blinkendes. Sie schluckte schwer und hatte das Gefühl ihr Herz würde aussetzten. Mit großen Augen zog sie eine kleine silber Kette heraus mit einem Schmetterlingsanhänger. IHRE KETTE. Vollkommen schockiert sah Sharon die Kette an und spürte wie ihre Hände anfingen zu zittern.

‚_Das kann nicht sein….Es darf nicht sein.'_

„Das ist aber eine süße Kette, aber es sieht aus wie eine Kinderkette. Wer schenkt den sowas einer erwachsenen Frau? Mögen Sie Schmetterlinge Captain?" fragte Amy und sah jetzt erst Sharon erschrockenes Gesicht.

Als hätte sie sich verbrannt ließ sie die Kette zurück in die Schachtel fallen und schaute zu ihren Kollegen die sie alle fragend ansahen.

„Nein, ich HASSE Schmetterlinge." sagte Sharon kalt und drehte ihnen den Rücken zu und verschwand mit einem lauten Knall in ihrem Büro. Alle sahen ihre schockiert nach, so hatten sie ihren Captain noch nie erlebt.

In ihrem Büro warf Sharon die Schachtel in eine Ecke und schüttelte den Kopf.

_‚Ich hasse Schmetterling, ich hasse sie!'_

* * *

**Ich hoffe ihr entschuldigt das lange warten, das Kapitel hatte ich schon 3 Tage fertig ABER mein Internet hat nicht funktioniert :-(. Freu mich sehr das die Geschichte auch gelesen wird obwohl sie etwas anders ist als meine anderen. **

**Freu mich auf eure Meinung**


	3. Das Lied

_Auf dem Feld blühte weiß der Jasmin  
und ich ging ohne Ziel vor mich hin  
Wie im Traum, da sah ich dich am Wege so allein  
wie ein Schmetterling im Sonnenschein_

_Butterfly, my Butterfly, jeder Tag mit dir war schön  
Butterfly, my Butterfly, wann werd´ich dich wiedersehn_

_Jedes Wort von dir klang wie Musik  
und so tief wie die See war das Glück  
Eine Welt voll Poesie, die Zeit blieb für uns stehn,  
doch der Abschied kam, ich mußte gehn_

_Butterfly, my Butterfly, jeder Tag mit dir war schön  
Butterfly, my Butterfly, wann werd´ich dich wiedersehn_

_Es ist still, nur der wind singt sein Lied  
und ich seh wie ein Vogel dort zieht  
er fliegt hoch hoch über´m Meer ins Sonnenlicht hinein  
gerne möcht ich sein Begleiter sein_

__Lied von Danyel Gerard 1971__

* * *

„Butterfly, my Butterfly….hmmmmmmmm. So noch ein letztes Bild und ich bin fertig für heute."

Paul Newley betrachtete stolz seine neue Collage, er hatte so lange Zeit daran gesessen und nie schien sie perfekt zu sein. Wie auch? Immerhin waren alles nur Fotos und keines davon war seine echte Sharon.

Er lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück und betrachtete stolz seine Wand, wo jeder einzelne Zentimeter ausgenutzt wurde um ein Bild seiner Geliebten dort zu platzieren. Auf der linken Seite waren nur Kinderfotos von Sharon, so wie er sie kannte. Ein kleines nettes und süßes Mädchen. Ein Schmetterling, der ihm gehörte. Ein Schmetterling den man ihm wegnahm. Auf der rechten Seite waren unzählige Bilder der heutigen Sharon…Sharon Raydor! Paul weigerte sich den Namen Raydor auszusprechen, denn es bedeutete das sie einen anderen Mann geheiratet hatte, einen anderen Mann geküsst hatte, mit einen anderen Mann geschlafen hatte und dieser Gedanke trieb Paul in den Wahnsinn. Für ihn war Sharon nach wie vor Miss White und das sollte sie auch bleiben bis zu dem Tag an dem sie Mrs. Sharon Newley werden würde. Traurig sah Paul auf die Mitte der Wand, er hatte leider viel zu wenig Fotos aus den Jahren dazwischen, wie sollte er auch. Er hatte 36 Jahre in einem Gefängnis gesessen und hatte eine Therapie nach der anderen machen müssen. Doch nun war er frei und er war in dem vergangenen Jahr nicht untätig. Lange hatte er nach einem Zuhause für Sharon und sich gesucht, dann galt es alles so einzurichten das sie sich wie Zuhause fühlte und natürlich dann sein spezielles Geschenk für sie. Voller Ehrfurcht und stolz sah er sich noch einmal um.

_‚Oh ja, hier wirst du dich wohl fühlen.'_ dachte er als er die 4 Wände betrachtete die mit Fotos von ihr tapeziert waren.

Er kicherte vor sich hin „Wie wird sie wohl reagieren, wenn sie erfährt das ich das ganze letzte Jahr bei ihr war? Gott, sie wird sich so freuen mich zu sehen. Hm, ich hoffe sie ist dankbar das ich noch ihre Kette hatte. Sie wird sie schon bekommen haben, meine Güte sie wird ausgeflippt sein vor Freude oder was meinst du?"

Fragend sah er zu den etwa 50 Zentimeter großen Staffordshire Terrier. Paul ging zu seinen Hund und streichelte ihn „Und du wirst mir immer gut auf meine Sharon aufpassen wenn sie hier ist. Weißt du, du darfst sie nie aus diesem Zimmer lassen. Schmetterlinge haben die Angewohnheit davon zu fliegen und das wollen wir doch nicht oder?"

Er streichelte seinen Hund ein letztes Mal und verließ dann das Zimmer. Er startete den Motor seines Wagens und für zum LAPD Gebäude, er wollte unbedingt sehen ob Sharon die Kette trug die er ihr geschickt hatte. So viele Jahre hatte er sie versteckt um sie ihr eines Tages wieder zugeben. Während er zum LADP Gebäude fuhr, begann er wieder zu singen.

„Butterfly, my Butterfly jeder Tag mit dir war schön  
Butterfly, my Butterfly, wann werd´ich dich wiedersehn….."


	4. Der Geburtstag

**Kapitel 3**

Sharon hatte alle Jalousien geschlossen und jeden im Team zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie allein sein wollte. Keiner aus dem Team konnte ihren Gesichtsausdruck deuten, nicht einmal Andy. Es schien als sei ihr Captain in einer völlig anderen Welt, ihr Gesicht war blass und leer und ihre Augen hatten keinerlei Glanz mehr. Sharon setzte sich in ihren Stuhl und beobachtete das Paket, als könnte es plötzlich von allein loslaufen.

_‚Vielleicht habe ich mich geirrt.'_

Langsam stand sie auf und hob das Paket von Boden auf. Langsam durchwühlte sie das rosa Papier und zog die Kette hervor.

_‚Vielleicht ein zufälliger dummer Scherz'_ wollte sich Sharon einreden.

Sie drehte die Kette um und betrachtete den Anhänger von hinten. Mit den Fingern strich sie über die Gravur auf der Rückseite des großen Schmetterlings.

_‚Happy Birthday kleine Schwester.'_

Kein dummer Scherz, keine Verwechslung, kein Irrtum! Diese Kette war ihre Lieblingskette die ihr vor 37 Jahren genommen wurde. Diese Kette war das Paradebeispiel dafür, wie sehr man etwas hassen könnte, was man einst sehr geliebt hatte. Sharon schloss die Augen und erinnerte sich an den Tag als sie die Kette bekam.

**1974**

„Happy Birthday kleine Schwester." sagte Leonard White als er früh um 5 vor dem Bett seiner Schwester stand.

Vollkommen verschlafen rieb sich das 10 Jahre alte Mädchen die Augen und gähnte „Was?"

„Komm Sharon, wach auf. Ich will das du mein Geschenk zuerst bekommst." immer wieder schubste Leonard seine Schwester an.

„Geschenk?" dann plötzlich riss das kleine Mädchen die Augen auf „Ohhhh, ich habe ja Geburtstag."

Leonard grinste seine Schwester an und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange „Hier Kleine, für dich. Ich habe es von meinem Taschengeld gekauft." verkündete der 15 Jahre alte Leonard stolz.

Sharon nahm die kleine Schachtel und öffnete sie voller Vorfreude und ihr Gesicht strahlte noch mehr, als sie sah was ihr erstes Geschenk an diesem Tag war „Die ist ja wunderschön." staunte Sharon und fiel ihren großen Bruder um den Hals „Danke, danke, danke…..oh ich verspreche ich werde sie nie abnehmen, das ist das schönste Geschenk was ich je bekommen habe. Danke Leo."

Sie gab ihren Bruder 3 Küsse hintereinander auf die Wange und rannte sofort zum Spiegel.

„Ich freu mich das sie dir gefällt Kleine." lächelte Leonard.

„Gefallen? Ich liebe sie und das werde ich immer tun."

**Ende Rückblende**

Immer, leider würde Sharon diese Kette nicht immer lieben, nur 3 Jahre später würde diese Kette für sie ein Zeichen von Abscheu, Erniedrigung und Hass werden.

Wieder ließ Sharon die Kette in den Karton fallen und atmete tief durch.

_‚Er kann es nicht sein, er ist doch eingesperrt aber vielleicht auch nicht mehr.'_

Sharon wollte gerade ihr Telefon in die Hand nehmen, als es an der Tür klopfte, sie wollte es ignorieren aber es klopfte wieder.

„WAS?" schrie sie zur Tür und bereute sofort wieder ihre strenge Art.

„Hey, kann ich kurz reinkommen?" Andy stand in der halb offenen Tür und blickte Sharon voller Sorge an.

„Gibt es etwas wichtiges Leutnant?" fragte Sharon, sie wollte jetzt nicht reden.

„Ja, es gibt etwas sehr wichtiges." Andy trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich, dann ging er zu Sharons Schreibtisch und setzte sich ihr gegenüber „Sie!" sagte er schlicht.

„Ich? Was soll mit mir sein?" versuchte Sharon abzulenken.

„Ach kommen Sie Sharon, wir beide kennen uns mittlerweile so gut, dass wir wissen wenn es einen nicht gut geht. Ich wollte fragen ob Sie reden möchten."

Sharon seufzte tief und sah Andy ernst aber liebevoll an „Ich weiß das zu schätzen Andy aber ich kann nicht darüber reden."

Andy nickte „Es ist diese Kette, warum wirft Sie eine Kette so aus der Bahn?"

„Andy bitte, ich möchte nicht über dieses verfluchte Ding reden. Ich bin in Ordnung, wirklich! Und nun muss ich telefonieren, also wenn es sonst nichts gibt." sagte Sharon in ihrer strengen Raydor Stimme.

„Ok, aber wenn Sie ihre Meinung ändern….ich will nur sagen, dass ich immer da sein werde." er schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln.

„Danke Andy."

Dann sah Sharon zu, wie Andy ihr Büro verließ. Sie nahm ihr Telefon und wählte eine Nummer, die sie in den vergangenen Jahren nur selten anrief.

„Hallo? Leonard? Ich bin es, Sharon…ja…hast du Zeit für mich?"

Lange Zeit hatte Sharon die Stimme ihres großen Bruders nicht mehr gehört.

„Sharon? Wow, hey kleine Schwester. Ich kann nicht glauben das du mich anrufst. Wie geht es dir?" die Stimme des Mannes am Ende der Leitung klang aufgeregt. Leonard White hatte es nie verwunden, dass seine kleine Schwester die er so unendlich lieb hatte, sich von ihm abgewandt hatte. Emotional abgewandt.

„Ich…..ähm…ich." Sharon fand keine Worte, sie fühlte sich plötzlich schrecklich. Nie rief sie ihren Bruder an und heute wo etwas passierte sollte er wieder für sie da sein? Es wäre verständlicher gewesen wenn er aufgelegt hätte.

„Was ist los Sharon?" fragte Leo.

„Leo, erinnerst du dich noch an die Kette, die du mir geschenkt hast." fragte Sharon leise.

Für einen Moment herrschte absolute Stille und Sharon konnte sich vorstellen, das Leo ebenso geschockt war.

„Kette? Du meinst den Schmetterling? Ja, sicher erinnere ich mich." die Stimme des Mannes klang traurig.

„Du warst 18 Jahre alt, als ich sie…."verlor"…hat man die Kette jemals gefunden? Weisst du das?" es fiel Sharon schwer darüber zu reden aber sie musste es tun.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht. Warum? Shari was ist los?"

„Ich…ich bekam heute ein Paket und es war die Kette darin." sagte Sharon und spürte die Tränen in ihren Augen.

„Was? Oh mein Gott, ich werde nach LA kommen." sagte Leo aufgeregt.

„Nein Leo, das musst du nicht." sagte Sharon schnell.

„Doch, ich nehme den nächsten Flieger und keine Wiederrede!" Leo legte auf und begann sofort mit dem packen, er hatte ein ganz mieses Gefühl und er sollte recht behalten.


	5. Leonard White

**Ich hoffe ihr musstet nicht zu lange warten. Hier das neue Kapitel mit Besetzung :-), so wie ich mir ihr Aussehen vorstelle…**

_*James Read als Leonard White*_

_*Pierce Brosnan als Paul Newley*_

**Kapitel 4**

Leonard White hatte sofort nach dem Anruf seiner Schwester einen Koffer gepackt und sich nach den nächsten Flug nach Los Angeles erkundigt. Er konnte kaum fassen was Sharon zu ihm gesagt hatte.

_‚Die Kette…..das kann nicht sein. Bitte lieber Gott, lass es ein dummes Missverständnis sein.'_

Traurig sah er auf das Bild auf seinem Kaminsims, es zeigte ihn als Teenager mit seiner kleinen Schwester. Beide Kinder strahlten in die Kamera und sahen vollkommen glücklich aus. Das war bevor Paul Newley in Sharons Leben trat und ihm seine kleine Schwester nahm.

_‚Ich wünschte ich hätte ihn damals getötet….hätte ich es bloß getan.'_

**1977**

Leonard White saß vor der Tür und blickte auf die dunkle Straße. Wie jeden Abend hielt er Ausschau nach seiner kleinen Schwester, die seit fast 3 Wochen vermisst wurde. Er blickte jeden vorbei fahrenden Auto hinterher, er sprang sofort auf und rannte los sobald ein Auto zum stehen kam. Jedes Mal hoffte er das Sharon aus einen dieser Autos aussteigen würde und auf ihn zu lief. Aber das geschah nie und mit jedem vorbei fahrenden Auto, starb immer mehr die Hoffnung Sharon wieder zu sehen. Seit dem Tag ihres Verschwindens, rannte Leo mit Fotos von ihr durch die Stadt aber niemand hatte das kleine Mädchen gesehen. Es wurde 2 Uhr in der Nacht und Leonards Mutter kam heraus.

„Schatz, komm rein….es bringt doch nichts hier zu warten." die Stimme seiner Mutter war die einer gebrochenen Frau. In den letzten 3 Wochen hatte sie entsetzlich viel Gewicht verloren und kaum geschlafen.

„Ich warte auf Shari….." sagte Leo trocken und sah auf die leere Straße.

Seine Mutter begann zu weinen und zog ihren Sohn an sich „Ich weiß…..ich weiß….wir warten alle auf unsere Kleine."

Jetzt sah Leo seine Mutter an und sein Gesicht war gezeichnet von Schmerz „Sie kommt wieder oder?"

„Sie muss…großer Gott, sie muss wieder kommen." weinte seine Mutter und rannte ins Haus zurück.

Leo saß noch fast eine Stunde und ging dann zu Bett, wie jede Nacht davor weinte er sich in den Schlaf.

_‚Komm zurück kleine Schwester.'_

Es verging noch eine Woche und von Sharon fehlte noch immer jede Spur. Die Hoffnung starb immer mehr und die Verzweiflung breitete sich aus. Leos und Sharons Eltern stritten nur noch und jeder gab den anderen die Schuld. Es war ein Alptraum doch keiner wachte auf.

Die Whites saßen gemeinsam in ihrem Wohnzimmer und versuchten alles um sich abzulenken, als es an der Tür klingelte. Es war Sheriff Drey und alle hielten den Atem an als sie ihn sahen.

„Entschuldigen Sie aber ich muss mit ihren Sohn reden….." sagte er mit tiefer Stimme.

„Mit mir? Was ist los? Habt ihr Sharon?" fragte der Junge aufgeregt.

„Leider nein Junge aber wir haben endlich einen Anhaltspunkt. Ist dir der Name Paul Newley ein begriff?"

„Newley? Sicher der Loser ging in meine Klasse."

„Er kannte auch Sharon oder?" fragte der Sheriff.

„Ja aber nur flüchtig ich….." dann dämmerte es Leonard „Oh mein Gott, er hat Sharon entführt oder? Dieses Dreckschwein hat meine Schwester nicht wahr?" schrie Leo vollkommen außer sich.

„Das wissen wir nicht, aber er ist am selben Tag verschwunden wie Sharon und davor hat er viel Geld ausgegeben für Lebensmittel…besonders Konserven. Es scheint als hätte er vor lange irgendwo zu bleiben… aber wir dürfen keine Voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen."

„Voreilig? Dieser Perverse hat meine Tochter an Tag des Abschlussballs begrapscht." schaltete sich Mr. White ein.

„Ja, es war widerlich wie er sie ansah, als wäre er in sie verliebt. Sharon ist ein Kind, dieser Typ ist krank. Ich bringe ihn um wenn er Sharon etwas angetan hat…" Leonard spürte Panik in sich aufsteigen, er fühlte sich so hilflos und noch schlimmer nutzlos.

„Sheriff?" es war die leise Stimme von Mrs. White die sich nun meldete „Lebt mein Kind noch?" fragte sie voller Schmerz in ihrer Stimme. Auch Leo und sein Vater sahen zu Drey.

„Ich weiß es nicht, es tut mir Leid aber ich weiß es nicht."

Dann verließ er das Haus der Whites.

**Ende Rückblende**

Leonard fuhr sanft mit den Fingerspitzen über das Bild und sprach zu sich selbst „Dieses mal nicht, ich werde dich nicht wieder im Stich lassen."

Er stellte das Bild zurück und fuhr zum Flugplatz. In 4 Stunden sollte er in Los Angeles sein und er würde Sharon nicht aus den Augen lassen, er würde diesen Fehler nicht ein zweites mal machen.

* * *

**Dieses Kapitel ist leider ziemlich kurz, aber es sollte auch hauptsächlich dazu dienen euch Leonard vorzustellen. Das nächste Kapitel wird wieder länger…..:-)**


	6. Dinge die wir schätzen

**Hehe, ja ich hab mir da einen hübschen Fiesling ausgesucht. Hatte immer eine Schwäche für Mr Bond *grins**

**Kapitel 5**

Sharon fühlte sich schrecklich, wieso hatte sie Leo nur angerufen? Sie hätte doch wissen müssen das er so reagieren würde. Sie lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen, sie holte tief Luft und versuchte zu entspannen aber sie konnte es nicht. Die Luft in ihrem Büro fühlte sich dick und schlecht an. Sharon hasste stickige Räume.

_‚Ich muss hier raus.'_

Sie stand auf und verließ ihr Büro.

„Ich werde für einige Zeit weg sein, wenn etwas wichtiges ist dann rufen Sie mich an." sagte Sharon mit ungewohnt unruhiger Stimme.

„Ähm Captain? Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Amy Sykes und sah ihre Vorgesetzte an.

„Ja sicher, ich habe nur etwas vergessen. Wie gesagt, sollte etwas sein dann rufen Sie mich an."

Dann verließ Sharon den Murderroom und lief die Treppen nach unten, sie wusste das es nicht gut für ihre teuren Schuhe war aber sie konnte jetzt nicht in einen Fahrstuhl, sie konnte jetzt in keine kleinen Räume. Frische Luft und Ruhe, das wollte sie jetzt, also entschied sie sich den Weg in den Park zu nehmen, dort gab es viele ruhige Ecken und Sharon sehnte sich danach eine halbe Stunde lang einfach nur die frische Luft einzuatmen. Sie verließ das LADP und überquerte die Straße, in diesem Moment ahnte sie nicht sie bereits beobachtet wurde.

Paul saß in seinem Auto und sah Sharon nach, die eilig über die Straße ging. Er lächelte als er sie sah, sie war eine der Frauen die immer schöner wurden.

„Butterfly my Butterfly….tatatataaaaaaa…..bald bist du für immer in meinem Netz…" sang Paul vor sich hin und setzte sein Auto in Bewegung. Er durfte sie nicht aus den Augen verlieren, vielleicht war heute schon der Tag um Sharon wieder nach Hause zu bringen.

Sharon lief immer schneller in Richtung Park und war so in Gedanken, dass sie das Auto hinter sich nicht bemerkte. Sie lief und lief bis sie sich nach einiger Zeit den Park nährte, sie sah den Spielplatz wo gerade die Mütter und Väter mit ihren Kleinen spielten, normalerweise liebte Sharon das Geschrei von vergnügten Kindern, doch heute wollte sie Ruhe um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Sie lief weiter und setzte sich ein wenig abseits auf eine Parkbank. Frische Luft, endlich hatte Sharon das Gefühl wieder ihre Lungen richtig mit Luft zu füllen und es war herrlich. Sie schloss die Augen und ließ die Sonne auf ihr Gesicht scheinen. Sie fühlte sich frei…Freiheit.

**1977**

Paul Newley betrat den kleinen dunklen Raum und hielt ein Tablett in der Hand mit ein paar Sandwiches und eine Cola. Das Zimmer war dunkel aber er konnte Sharon genau erkennen, sie lag zusammen gerollt auf dem kleinen Bett und schüttelte sich vor Angst und Traurigkeit. Wie hätte sie auch woanders sein können? Nachdem er sie hergebracht hatte, hatte er ihre Beine mit Ketten an dem Bett befestigt. Sie konnte zwar aufstehen und auch laufen aber nicht mehr als 4 Meter.

„Hallo meine Süße, ich bringe dir dein Essen. Leider sagst du mir ja nicht was du gern isst also habe ich ein Sandwich mit Fisch und eins mit Hähnchen. Ich habe auch Cola für dich, ich weiß das deine Eltern dich nicht gern Cola trinken lassen aber bei mir darfst du das. Bei mir darfst du alles mein Schatz."

Das Mädchen blickte ihren Entführer mit verweinten Augen an und sprach so leise das er sie kaum verstehen konnte, doch was sie sagte ließ ihn wütend werden „Ich will zu meinen Eltern und meinem Bruder."

Paul sah bitter auf das gefesselte Mädchen „Warum? Warum willst du das? Dein Bruder….dein lieber Bruder. Weisst du was er ist? Ein Monster, er hat mich seit er mich kennt nur fertig gemacht und über mich gelacht. Aber weisst du was? Jetzt habe ich das letzte Wort." Paul begann laut zu lachen und sah zu Sharon „Weisst du was dein großer Bruder jeden Abend tut? Er sitzt auf eurer Treppe wie ein Haufen Dreck und wartete auf dich, er heult ständig…..Gott so armselig. Jetzt endlich habe ich die Oberhand und Leonard White ist am Boden. Ich habe das was er so lieb hatte…dich Sharon und eines verspreche ich dir, ich lasse dich nicht gehen, niemals. Vorher werde ich uns beide umbringen."

Sharon sah ihn mit ängstlichen Augen an, nie zuvor hatte sie solch Augen gesehen wie die von Paul und sie wusste er meinte es ernst.

„Paul?" fragte sie vorsichtig „Die Luft hier ist so schlecht, darf ich nicht etwas raus? Es ist so stickig."

Er lehnte sich zu Sharon und streichelte ihre Wange „Sobald ich weiß, dass du bei mir bleibst. Solange du noch die verrückte Idee hast, ich lasse dich zu deiner Familie bleibst du hier drin und wenn es für Jahre ist."

„Aber ich bekomme kaum Luft" jammerte sie.

„Nun, dann wirst du später deine Freiheit und die frische Luft umso mehr zu schätzen wissen." er lächelte und stellte Sharon ihr essen hin.

„Bis später meine Süße."

**Ende Rückblende**

Langsam öffnete Sharon die Augen und schloss sie gleich wieder, die Sonne blendete sie und sie drehte sich weg. Sie konnte noch nicht viel erkennen aber sie hörte ein Auto hinter sich parken.

„Entschuldigung Miss, wie komme ich auf die Delaware Ave?" fragte der Mann in dem Auto.

Sharon drehte sich zu ihm und hielt die Hand als Schutz über ihre Augen „Da müssen Sie umdrehen, Sie müssen dort entlang." deutete Sharon in die andere Richtung.

„Wirklich? Seltsam da war kein Schild." der Mann stieg aus und ging mit einer Straßenkarte zu Sharon „Also wir sind doch hier oder?" fragte er und war so dicht an Sharon das er ihr Parfüm roch.

Sharon lächelte „Nein, da sind Sie falsch, wir sind hier und….." plötzlich spürte Sharon einen Gegenstand an ihrem Rücken.

„Steig in das Auto oder ich werde bei der nächsten Gelegenheit deinen kleinen schwulen Ziehsohn abknallen verstanden?"

Sharon spürte wie das Blut in ihren Adern zu Eis wurde und erst jetzt wagte sie einen Blick in das Gesicht des Mannes. Er hob sein Cap und lächelte sie an.

„Hallo Schmetterling, hast du mich vermisst?"

Sharons Körper war erstarrt als sie in das kälteste paar blaue Augen das sie je gesehen hatte. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Narbe an der Oberlippe des Mannes und sie wusste er war es wirklich.

„Paul!" flüsterte unter Schock.


	7. Die Entführung

**Kapitel 6**

Sharon konnte es nicht fassen, nach 37 Jahren stand er direkt vor ihr und sah sie mit den gleichen blauen kalten Augen an wie damals. In diesem Moment fühlte sich Sharon nicht wie Captain Sharon Raydor vom LAPD sondern wieder wie die 13 Jahre alte Sharon White. Viele Jahre nachdem Paul weg gesperrt wurde, hatte Sharon noch Alpträume von ihrem Peiniger, doch das war kein Traum. Diesmal war Paul real und es gab keine Chance auf zuwachen.

Es kamen einige Spaziergänger vorbei und Sharon sah zu ihnen herüber, was sollte sie jetzt tun? Paul verfolgte ihren Blick und flüsterte.

„Sag ein Wort, auch nur ein Wort und ich werde dich hier und jetzt erschießen und anschließend die kleine Tunte und deine Bastard Kinder."

Seine Stimme war kalt und ohne jede Art von Emotionen.

„Ja mein Schatz, ich weiß alles über dich. Ich weiß das deine Kinder Richard und Emily heißen, ich weiß wie alt sie sind und auch wo sie wohnen, ich kenne dein ganzen Leben Sharon und ich bin sicher das deine liebe alte Mutter nicht ihre Tochter und ihre Enkel begraben will. Wie ich hörte hat sie ein Herzleiden…ach die arme Frau."

Sharon schluckte, erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst wie lange er sie wahrscheinlich schon beobachtet hatte. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und sprach leise „Ich werde nichts machen aber lass meine Familie da raus. Sie haben nichts damit zutun."

„Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher aber egal. Wir beide werden jetzt in mein Auto steigen und nach Hause fahren." sagte Paul lächelnd, doch es war kein lächeln der Herzlichkeit und Freude, es war das Lächeln eines Wahnsinnigen.

„Nach Hause? Wo soll das sein?" fragte Sharon und spürte die Tränen in ihren Augen brennen.

„Ach Schmetterling, dass kann ich dir noch nicht sagen aber es wird dir gefallen. Du hast ein wunderschönes Zimmer und du wirst sehr stolz auf mich sein. Die Wände habe ich ganz allein tapeziert und das nur dir zu Ehren. Jetzt komm." er drückte die Waffe wieder in Sharons Seite und führte die zum Auto. Langsam rutschte Sharon auf den Rücksitz und Paul setzte sich neben sie. Er hielt ihr ein Taschentuch hin und lächelte finster.

„Was…..was ist das? Was soll das?" Sharon wusste genau was auf diesem Taschentuch war.

„Komm Schatz, ich will es nicht mit Gewalt tun." sagte Paul leicht ungeduldig.

„Paul, bitte ich will das nicht. Ich bin doch hier und ich werde nichts machen, versprochen." sagte Sharon und ihre Stimme wurde immer panischer.

„Ich kann dich hier nicht im Auge behalten, also jetzt stell dich nicht so an."

Er lehnte sich zu Sharon und versuchte das Taschentuch auf ihr Gesicht zu drücken, doch Sharon wehrte sich. Alles aber nicht das, dachte sie und versuchte Paul wegzuschieben doch er war viel stärker als sie und somit schaffte er es nach wenigen Sekunden ihr das Taschentuch mit dem Chloroform auf das Gesicht zu drücken. Es dauerte nur 2 Sekunden und Sharon fiel bewusstlos zurück in den Sitz.

_‚So ein stures Wesen.'_

Paul kletterte nach vorn und startete den Motor.

„Jetzt fahren wir nach Hause." sagte er laut zu Sharon obwohl er wusste, dass sie ihn nicht hörte.

Andy sah zunehmend nervöser auf seine Uhr, Sharon war jetzt seit 3 Stunden weg und das war sehr ungewöhnlich für sie. Einfach so die Arbeit verlassen und das für so lange? Das klang nicht nach Sharon.

„Hey Flynn, wach auf! Der Papierstapel unterschreibt sich nicht von selbst." rief Provenza von seinem Schreibtisch aus.

„Ich schlafe nicht alter Mann, ich denke nach." knurrte Andy zurück.

„Großer Gott Flynn, die Frau ist nur spazieren gegangen oder hat sich vielleicht mit ihrem Lover getroffen."

„Was redest du da für einen Mist? Welcher Lover?" Andy spürte wie wütend er wurde bei Provenzas Worten.

„Na vielleicht der Kerl von dem sie die Kette hat. Wer schenkt sonst einer Frau Schmuck? Obwohl die Kette wirklich lächerlich aussah für eine Frau in Raydors alter." grübelte Louis.

„Du denkst echt das Ding war von einem Freund? hast du nicht ihr Gesicht gesehen und ihre Reaktion bemerkt? So reagiert doch keine Frau die Geschenke von einem Freund bekommt. Zudem war sie sehr seltsam als ich in ihrem Büro war. Sie wirkte angespannt und abweisend, sie war nicht wie Sharon." sagte Andy nachdenklich.

„Kannst du sie bitte Captain oder Raydor nennen? Dieses Sharon hier und Sharon da nervt mich und es klingt albern." Provenza sah seinen Freund tadelnd an.

„Albern? Du nennst sie selbst Sharon." verteidigte sich der jüngere Mann.

„Ja aber aus einem anderem Grund….ich will damit sagen, dass du einer ihrer Kollegen bist und nicht ihre Teefreundin. Kümmere dich um deine Sachen Flynn."

Verächtlich sah Andy seinen Partner an „Das ist ja eine tolle Einstellung für Freunde, erinnere mich daran das ich so reagiere wenn du mal Probleme hast."

„ICH habe nie Probleme." sagte Provenza trotzig und widmete sich wieder seinen Bericht.

In diesen Moment kam Rusty in den Murderroom und sah sich um.

„Hey Leute, wo ist Sharon? Ich versuche sie seit Ewigkeiten anzurufen aber ihr Handy ist aus."

Jetzt sah auch Provenza besorgt zu Andy, nein das klang wirklich nicht nach Sharon Raydor.

* * *

Wie immer freue ich mich sehr auf eure Bewertungen :-)


	8. Der erste Tag im neuen Heim

**Kapitel 7**

Es hatte 35 Minuten gedauert um Sharon von Park in ihr neues Zuhause zu bringen. Er hob sie aus dem Auto um brachte sie in ihr Zimmer, wo er sie an dem Metallbett mit 2 Handschellen festschnallte. Er saß etwa 1 Stunde neben ihr und beobachtete ihren Schlaf, während er seinen Hund streichelte.

„So Charlie, du wirst jetzt gut auf Sharon aufpassen. Ich werde meinen Liebling solange etwas zu essen machen."

Er band den Hund neben der Tür fest und verließ dann den Raum.

Die Zeit verging und nach 3 Stunden öffnete Sharon langsam die Augen, sie fühlte sich benommen und ihr war übel. Sie versuchte aufzustehen, doch etwas hinderte sie daran. Dann dämmerte es ihr und sie wusste plötzlich wo sie war. Sie spürte das kalte Metall an ihren Handgelenken.

_‚Oh mein Gott, dass kann nicht wieder geschehen, es darf mir nicht noch einmal passieren.'_

Sharon versuchte ihre Hände loszureißen obwohl sie als Polizist genau wusste, dass es Zwecklos war. Sie hörte auf als sie ein seltsames Geräusch neben sich hörte. Sie sah zu ihrer linken Seite und erblickte nur 2 Meter von ihr entfernt einen Hund der sie mit fletschenden Zähnen an knurrte. Vor angst aber noch mehr vor Schreck, stieß Sharon einen schrillen Schrei aus, was den Hund laut bellen ließ und ihn noch aggressiver werden ließ. Er versuchte zu Sharon zu rennen, doch die Leine endete 1 Meter von ihrem Bett entfernt.

Hastig atmete Sharon und ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich rasend schnell.

„Was ist hier los?" kam Paul in das Zimmer gestürmt und erblickte eine erschrockene Sharon und einen aufgeschreckten und knurrenden Hund „Charlie, du dummes Vieh. Du sollst auf Sharon aufpassen und sie nicht erschrecken." Voller Wut auf das Tier zog er es fest an der Leine nach draußen, Sekunden später hörte Sharon ein seltsames Quicken. Dann kam Paul wieder in ihr Zimmer und lächelte entschuldigen „Es tut mir Leid Schatz, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Charlie muss dir fürchterliche Angst gemacht haben….nun, er mag keine anderen Menschen außer mich. Aber wie geht es dir? Du hast wirklich lange geschlafen Süße, fast 3,5 Stunden. Hast du jetzt Hunger? Ich habe eine Pizza für dich und eine Cola, ich weiß das du das immer mochtest."

Paul stand auf und verließ fröhlich den Raum, während er von draußen aus weiter redete „Hast du dir schon die Wände genau angesehen? Bestimmt nicht oder? Das habe ich alles für dich gemacht und glaub mir, es war eine Heidenarbeit. Auf einigen Bildern waren andere Leute mit drauf, die ich entfernen musste."

Sharons Geist war noch nicht vollkommen aufnahmefähig aber sie wusste sie war in großen Schwierigkeiten. Pizza und Cola? Das war ihr Lieblingsessen als Teenager aber seitdem waren mehr als 30 Jahre vergangen und ihr wurde bewusst, das Paul genau dort ansetzten wollte, wo er vor 37 Jahren unterbrochen wurde. Sie schluckte schwer und spürte wie trocken ihr Hals war, sie hatte Durst aber sie wollte nichts von ihm. Nicht von diesem Bastard.

„Also, was sagst du?" ertönte wieder die Stimme von draußen und Sharon warf zum erst mal ein Blick auf die Wand vor sich. Ihr wurde übel und sie bekam für einen Moment keine Luft. Sie fühlte sich wie in einem Psychothriller und genau das war es auch. Dieser Verrückte hatte die Wände mit Fotos von ihr geradezu tapeziert und das erschreckende daran war, dass viele von ihnen neu waren, meist aus dem vergangenen Jahr. Sie sah ein Bild von sich in einem roten Kleid und man sah das auf dem Bild eine andere Person weggeschnitten worden war. Sie wusste genau von wann das Foto war. Es war der Tag von Nicoles Hochzeit und die Person die weggeschnitten worden war, war Andy.

_‚So lange, so lange beobachtet dieses Schwein mich und ich habe es nie bemerkt.'_

Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht. Dieser Abend war etwas sehr schönes in Sharons Leben und sie hatte nur gute Erinnerungen daran und nun? Nun hatte er ihr wieder etwas in ihrem Leben genommen.

Paul kam wieder herein und trug ein Tablett vor sich „Also, ist das nicht toll? Alles nur für dich und…" er hörte auf zu reden, als er Sharons Blick sah und ihren Blick verfolgte „Das ist eines meiner Lieblingsfotos von dir, das rote Kleid sieht so sexy aus bei dir. Deinen Freund musste ich wegschneiden, ich hätte im am liebsten gleich eine Kugel in den Kopf gejagt aber es war noch nicht an der Zeit dafür. Es hat sich so angeekelt wie er dich ansah."

Sharon sah zu Paul und auch wenn sie durch das Chloroform und ihre Tränen leicht verschwommen sah, so konnte sie den Wahnsinn in seinen Augen sehen.

„Paul….Paul bitte was soll das? Bitte mach mich einfach los und lass mich gehen." sie wusste das er es nicht tun würde aber was sollte sie sonst tun?

Paul fing laut an zu lachen und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf „Dich gehen lasen? Baby das kann nicht dein ernst sein, ich habe gewartet auf dich. Tag ein Tag aus, ich saß in einer Irrenanstalt und die Tage vergingen wie Jahre und die Jahre vergingen wie Jahrzehnte.35 Jahre habe ich auf dich gewartet und nun bekomme ich endlich was immer mein sein sollte." er setzte sich auf den Bettrand und streichelte Sharons Wangen, so wie früher „Weißt du, ich habe dir vergeben und das solltest du zu schätzen wissen. Als ich damals verhaftet wurde, hast du dich weinend in die Arme deiner Eltern geworfen und gesagt ich hätte dich eingesperrt. Wegen deiner Aussage wurde ich weg gesperrt und du hast mich nicht einmal besucht und ich muss gestehen ich habe oft mit den Gedanken gespielt dich dafür umzubringen aber dann wurde mir bewusst das es nicht deine Schuld war. Es war deine verdammte Familie und besonders dein Bruder. Sie alle haben deinen Geist vergiftet und unsere Liebe in etwas schändliches verwandelt."

Sharon spürte seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht und sie wollte nicht das er ihr noch näher kam, doch ihn von sich zu stoßen könnte ihr Todesurteil sein und das wusste sie.

„Ich war doch noch ein Kind…." sagte sie stattdessen und sah Paul in seine kalten Augen.

„Sssscchhhhh…ich weiß mein Schatz und deswegen habe ich dir doch verziehen, aber jetzt bist du kein Kind mehr und unserer Liebe steht nichts mehr im Weg."

Er lehnte sich zu ihr vor und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und Sharon spürte den Ekel in sich aufsteigen.

„So und nun wirst du essen und deine Cola trinken. Vielleicht schiebe ich nachher einen Fernseher rein und wir schauen einen Film, was meinst du?" lächelnd stand er auf und löste eine Handfessel damit sie essen und trinken konnte, dann ging er zu der Tür. Bevor er den Raum verließ drehte er sich um und sah sie kalt an „Und bei allem was du tust Schatz, denk bei allen an deine Kinder. Ihr Leben ist ganz von deinem Verhalten abhängig."

Als die Tür sich hinter Paul schloss, begannen Sharons Tränen unkontrolliert zu fließen.

* * *

So ihr Lieben, ich bin sehr gespannt was ihr von diesem Kapitel haltet :-)


	9. Wer ist Paul Newley?

**Kapitel 8**

„Verdammt Flynn, jetzt setze dich endlich hin." fuhr Provenza seinen langjährigen Partner an, der die ganze Zeit im Murderroom auf und ab lief.

„Entschuldige das ich mir Sorgen machen. Der Captain ist jetzt seit fast 5 Stunden verschwunden und ihr verdammtes Handy ist aus. Bin ich wirklich der Einzige der das seltsam findet?" schrie Flynn seinen Partner an und lenkte so alle Blicke auf sich.

„Hör zu Flynn, wir alle machen uns Gedanken um den Captain aber wir behalten im Gegensatz zu dir einen kühlen Kopf." Louis stand auf und ging zu Andy wo er leise weiter sprach „Es ist nicht gut wenn du dich jetzt von deinen persönlichen Gefühlen beeinflussen lässt. Das hilft ihr nicht, außerdem machst du das Kind damit nur noch verrückter." Provenza deutete in Richtung Rusty der nervös an einem der Schreibtische saß.

„Du hast recht, entschuldige." seufzte Andy und sah zu Rusty „Das arme Kind ist krank vor Sorge."

„Hey Leute ich habe etwas." rief Mike Tao und alle stürmten sofort zu ihm, Rusty allen voran.

„Was ist es Mike?" fragte Andy aufgeregt.

„Also, da das Handy des Captain aus ist, konnte ich es nicht über das normale Ortungsprogramm finden also habe ich es über ihre IMEI Nummer versucht und durch eine Dreipunktortung konnte ich den Radius des Handys auf 5 Meter bestimmen. Es befindet sich im nahe gelegenen Park."

„Gute Arbeit Mike, klasse." klopfte ihn Provenza auf die Schultern.

„Also, fahren wir." rief Rusty aus.

„Stop Junge, du bleibst hier." ermahnte Provenza den Jungen, er hoffte zwar das nur das Handy im Park war und nicht der leblose Körper ihres Captains aber man konnte nie wissen. Das Kind hatte schon genug durchgemacht „Sykes und Sanchez fahren in den Park, Buzz Sie fahren auch mit und filmen alles. Sobald Sie etwas wissen, rufen Sie uns an. Wir werden unterdessen das Paket untersuchen lassen, dass der Captain bekam bevor sie verschwand."

„Sharon ist weg?" rief plötzlich eine männliche Stimme die keinen bekannt vorkam. Es stand ein Mann von knapp 60 Jahren im Murderroom, er hatte kurzes graues Haar und sah das Team von Major Crimes geschockt an.

„Entschuldigen Sie, aber wer sind Sie?" fragte Andy und fühlte Eifersucht in sich aufsteigen.

_‚Ein gänzlich ungünstiger Zeitpunkt für so etwas wie Eifersucht._'

„Mein Name ist Leonard White, ich bin Sharons Bruder." sagte er und spürte alle Augen auf sich gerichtet.

Jetzt erkannte auch Rusty den älteren Mann, er hatte ihn auf einigen von Sharons Fotos gesehen aber nie persönlich kennen gelernt.

„Seit wann ist Sharon weg?" fragte er und ging etwas näher an die anderen heran.

Provenza sah sich verwirrt um, diese Geschichte wurde immer seltsamer.

„Verzeihung Mr White aber können Sie mir sagen warum Sie genau hier sind?"

Leo seufzte und steckte nervös seine Hände in die Taschen, so wie Sharon es auch tat wenn sie nervös war.

„Sharon rief mich vor fast 6 Stunden an, sie hatte ein Paket erhalten mit einer Kette und…..ach verdammt. Kenne Sie überhaupt die Bedeutung dieser Kette? Hat Sharon etwas gesagt? ich kann Ihnen eines sagen, wenn sie verschwunden ist dann ist sie in großen Schwierigkeiten. Er wird sie wieder entführt haben und wir müssen diesen Wahnsinnigen finden. Also sollten wir nicht hier herum stehen und lieber nach meiner Schwester suchen." Leo wurde mit jedem Wort nervöser und Tao ging zu ihm und bat ihn sich zu setzten.

„Sykes….Sanchez…..los jetzt, Sie beide haben Ihren Auftrag und Sie auch Buzz." noch bevor jemand etwas anderes sagen konnte, verließen die 3 den Raum mit einen letzten Blick auf Leo.

„Also Mr White, 2 unserer Detektives suchen gerade nach dem Handy des Captains und werden Befragungen im Park durch führen. Erzählen Sie uns bitte was Sie wissen." sagte Andy und setzte sich gegenüber von Leo hin.

„Verdammt, ich weiß wer Sharon entführt hat. Diese Kette ist doch der Beweis." schrie Leo plötzlich und ließ Rusty das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

„Sie meinen Sharon wurde wirklich entführt? Oh mein Gott, dass kann nicht sein." Rusty lief verzweifelt auf und ab.

„Beruhige dich Junge." sagte Provenza und wandte sich dann an Sharons Bruder „Wer glauben Sie ist es? Alles was Sie wissen hilft uns Ihre Schwester zu finden."

Leo atmete tief durch und wischte sich eine Träne aus den Augen „Der Name des Bastards ist Paul Newley, er hat ihr die Kette geschickt und wenn Sharon verschwunden ist, dann hat er sie."

„Hmmm und woher wissen Sie das so genau? Wer ist dieser Newley?" fragte Provenza und deutete Mike sofort nach dem Namen zu suchen.

„Er hat es schon einmal getan." sagte Leo leise und sah auf den Fussboden.

„Wie? Was? Was hat er schon einmal getan?" fragte Andy schockiert.

„Er hat Sharon vor 37 Jahren entführt, er hielt sie 6 Wochen gefangen bevor man sie fand."

Jeder im Raum hielt die Luft an, wie konnte es sein das niemand davon wusste? Für einen langen Moment herrschte eine gräßliche Stille.

„Vor 37 Jahren? Da war Sharon erst 13 Jahre alt." sagte Andy und ihm wurde übel bei den Gedanken „Ok, jetzt müssen wir alles wissen Leo. Sie müssen uns alles sagen was sie wissen, alles an was sie sich erinnern, alles was Sharon Ihnen möglicherweise erzählt hat, alles über dieses Paul…..haben Sie mich verstanden?"

Andys Worte klangen streng und dringend und doch hörte man die tiefe Sorge in seinen Worten.

„Also, dann von Anfang an….."

* * *

**So meine Lieben, das was Leo zu erzählen hat kommt erst im nächsten Kapitel *grins. Ein bisschen Spannung muss sein;-).**


	10. Was damals geschah

**Kapitel 9**

„Also, dann von Anfang an….." Leo atmete ein paarmal tief durch, bevor er anfing zu erzählen. Die Ereignisse lagen bald 40 Jahre zurück und es hatte nicht nur Sharon traumatisiert sondern die ganze Familie. Seit so vielen Jahren hatte keiner mehr davon gesprochen und nun fing der ganze Albtraum von vorne an.

„Wie gesagt, es ist 37 Jahre her als Paul Newley meine Schwester entführt hatte. Anfangs fing es recht harmlos an, es war der Abend meines Abschlussballs und auch Pauls, wir beide gingen in eine Klasse. Er war damals ein ziemlicher Verlierer und hatte keine Freunde. Er hatte den Ball zeitig verlassen, dass dachte ich jedenfalls und als ich später am Abend nach draußen ging, da sah ich diesen Kerl wie er mit Sharon draußen getanzt hat und es sah aus als wollte er sie küssen. ich bin sofort dazwischen gegangen und habe ihm klar gemacht das er seine dreckigen Pfoten von meiner kleinen Schwester lassen soll. Gott, Sharon war 13….ein Kind verstehen sie? Ich erzählte natürlich meinen Eltern davon und sie brachten Sharon die nächsten Wochen immer zur Schule und holten sie auch ab, aber da von Paul nie etwas zusehen war, beschlossen sie es sei nicht mehr nötig und Sharon war so glücklich darüber." Leonard machte eine kurze Pause und schüttelte den Kopf „Wissen Sie, Sharon fühlte sich eingesperrt und verstand nicht die Notwendigkeit dieser Situation, wir alle wollten sie schützen auch wenn es ein Teil ihrer Freiheit kosten sollte."

Rusty schluckte schwer bei Leos letzten Worten. Wie gut konnte er die kleine Sharon verstehen! Ihm ging es ja nicht anders zu der Zeit als die Briefe kamen. Sharon wollte ihn einsperren um ihn zu schützen und jetzt wusste er auch genau warum. Er wischte sich schnell eine Träne weg und hörte weiter zu.

„Als sie endlich wieder allein gehen dürfte, war sie so froh. Ich glaube sie hatte den ganzen Wirbel nicht verstanden, sie hielt Paul für einen netten Kerl der nur tanzen wollte. Sie war einfach noch zu jung und zu naiv, wie eben kleine Mädchen sind." schniefte Leo und kämpfte mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung „Dann passierte es, Sharon war auf den Weg zur Schule und er hatte sie mit Ohrringen in sein Auto gelockt. Wie wir später erfuhren waren es Schmetterlinge, Sharon liebte diese Dinger so sehr. Dann hatte er sie betäubt und in ein Versteck in einen nicht weit entfernten Wald gebracht. Wir haben Wochenlang nach ihr gesucht aber nichts hat sich getan. Wir alle waren vollkommen blind für die ganze Situation, ich weiß nicht wieso wir nicht gleich an Newley gedacht haben, erst als der Sheriff seinen Namen erwähnte wurden wir stutzig. Von da an lief die Polizeiaktion auf Hochtouren und nur 2 Tage später bekam die Polizei einen Hinweis das ein Junge mit der Beschreibung bei einem Juwelier in einer Nachbarstadt gesehen wurde der einen Verlobungsring kaufte und raten Sie was das Motiv war?" Leos Stimme klang so bitter und wütend als er daran dachte.

Alle im Murderroom hörten aufmerksam zu und keiner wagte auch nur ein Wort zu sagen.

„Jedenfalls fand die Polizei die alte Holzfällerhütte im Wald und auch Sharon. Es waren über 6 Wochen vergangen und wir hatten sie wieder. Nun, das dachten wir aber das kleine Mädchen war nicht mehr unsere Sharon. Sie war blass und dünn, ihre Augen waren leer und ihr Blick trostlos. Sie war nicht mehr das lustige Mädchen von früher. Sie hatte sich die kommenden 2 Wochen in ihrem Zimmer versteckt und redete mit niemanden, sie aß nur was sie brauchte um nicht um zufallen und schaute nur an die Wand. Es war erschreckend und es trieb uns zur Verzweiflung. Unser Dad wollte sie dann doch zu einen Psychologen schicken aber Sharon wollte es nicht, sie sagte sie wollte nie mehr über das erlebte reden und plötzlich am nächsten Tag stand sie auf und tat so als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Sie lächelte sogar wieder auch wenn ihr lächeln aufgesetzt war. Ich habe meine Eltern angefleht die Situation nicht falsch einzuschätzen und sie zu einen Arzt zu schicken, doch das lehnten meine Eltern ab. Sie dachten wenn man einfach einen großen Teppich darüber legt, dann wird sie schon irgendwann vergessen. Bis heute hat Sharon niemanden erzählt was dort alles vor sich ging, sie hat alles in ihren Gedanken verschlossen und nie raus gelassen. Irgendwann wurde einfach so getan als wäre nie etwas gewesen, keiner dürfte auch nur ein Wort sagen."

Leo schüttelte traurig den Kopf und sah in die schockierten Gesichter der Männer vor ihm.

„Als Paul verhaftet wurde, schrie er immer wieder er wird sich Sharon eines Tages holen, egal wie lange sie ihn weg sperren. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass er es ernst meinte. Ich…..ich hätte früher hier sein sollen…ich….." Leo konnte nun die Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten und vergrub weinend sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

„Hey Kumpel." Andy berührte Leo vorsichtig an der Schulter „Wir werden sie wieder finden, es ist nicht Ihre Schuld ok?"

_‚Viel mehr ist es meine, ich hätte sie nie allein gehen lassen sollen. Ich habe doch bemerkt das etwas nicht stimmt.'_

„Leute, hey Leute!" rief Mike „Ich habe etwas gefunden. Paul Newley wurde am 01.05.1959 in New Jersey geboren. Er war ein Einzelkind und zog mit seiner Mutter aus New Jersey fort als er 5 war, nachdem sein Vater sich vor seinen Augen aus dem Fenster in der 12 Etage gestürzt hatte. Seine Mutter war mehrmals in Therapie wegen Drogensucht und Alkoholmissbrauch. Von 1973 bis 1977 besuchte er die Lincoln High wie auch Mr. White nehme ich an. Dann wurde er 1977 wegen Entführung und Gewalt an einer Minderjährigen verurteilt aber für unzurechnungsfähig erklärt. Er lebte dann 35 Jahre in einem Sanatorium in Utah bis er vor 2 Jahren entlassen wurde."

„2 Jahre? Solange plant er alles." flüsterte Leo.

„Es gibt ein Foto von ihm, es ist erst 2 Jahre alt. ich habe es Julio und Amy geschickt, vielleicht hat jemand ihn gesehen."

„Tolle Arbeit Tao." sagte Provenza „Dann los, lasst uns unseren Captain da raus holen."


	11. Die Suche beginnt

**Kapitel 10**

Amy, Buzz und Julio waren zusammen mit einem Team aus anderen Polizisten im Park angekommen. Wie Mike gesagt hatte, fanden sie Sharons Handy in unmittelbarer Nähe. Es lag neben einer Parkbank in einem recht ruhigen Teil des Parks. Alles sah so friedlich aus und es gab nirgends Anzeichen für einen Kampf. Plötzlich vibrierten gleichzeitig die Handys von Julio und Amy. Es war Mike der beiden das Foto des Verdächtigen schickte. Sie zeigen den anderen Polizisten das Foto und schicken sie los um Leute nach den Fremden Mann mit der Narbe an der Oberlippe zu fragen. Sie befragten jeden im Umkreis aber keiner hatte den Mann gesehen oder den Captain. Plötzlich hörte Amy die Stimme einer jungen Frau mit Kinderwagen.

"Verzeihung, vielleicht kann ich Ihnen helfen." sagte sie und ging zu Amy "Ich habe vorhin etwas seltsames beobachtet und vielleicht hilft es Ihnen."

"Erzählen Sie mir alles Miss, wir benötigen jede Information." sagte Amy und klang nervöser als sonst.

"Ich gehe jeden Tag mit Luke hier spazieren und es ist immer sehr harmonisch, es ist ein richtiger Familiepark, es gibt keine Trinker oder Dealer, es ist sehr schön. Als ich heute mit Luke hier entlang kam, da fiel mir eine Dame auf. Ich schätze so Mitte bis Ende 40 mit wunderschönen Haaren, ich bin Friseurin und interessiere mich für Haare, deswegen fiel sie mir auf. Als ich vorbei lief, da sah sie kurz zu mir rüber und ich könnte schwören sie blickte mich etwas Hilfe suchend an. Es war ein Kerl bei ihr und er sah seltsam aus. Er trug einen Arbeiteranzug und ein altes Capi, er passt so gar nicht zu der Frau. Ich sah das er etwas zu ihr sagte und schon sah sie weg von mir. Ich ging weiter, wissen Sie ich habe ein 3 Monate altes Baby bei mir und wollte keinesfalls in einen Streit oder schlimmeres geraten. Nach einiger Zeit drehte ich mich um und sah wie beide in seinen Wagen stiegen."

Amy notierte alles und hatte inzwischen Julio zu sich geholt.

"Was für ein Auto war das?" fragte er.

"Ich kenne mich nicht aus mit Autos, ich weiß nur es war dunkelgrün und hatte hinten getönte Fenster. Es war aber ein großes Auto." sagte die junge Frau etwas unsicher.

"Miss, würden Sie sich bitte 2 Bilder ansehen?" fragte Amy.

"Aber sicher." Amy zeigte der jungen Frau zuerst ein Bild von Sharon "Ohja, das ist die Frau. Da bin ich mir sicher."

Amy und Julio sahen sich besorgt an und zeigten ihr dann das Bild von Paul, die junge Frau sah es lange an und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

"Es tut mir Leid, aber das kann ich nicht sagen. Er hatte wie gesagt eine Mütze auf und ich sah ihn nur kurz als er mich für vielleicht 2 Sekunden ansah. Tut mir wirklich leid."

"Sie haben uns sehr geholfen, bitte geben Sie noch Offizier Brennan ihre Kontaktdaten falls wir noch einmal Fragen haben." sagte Amy und wandte sich dann ab.

Sie und Julio gingen ein Stück weg und sprachen dann leise.

"So wie es aussieht ist der Captain freiwillig in sein Auto gestiegen. Er muss also etwas gegen sie in der Hand gehabt haben." sagte Julio ernst.

"Es gibt viele Möglichkeiten eine Frau zu erpressen, ich meine der Capatin hat auch 2 Kinder. Vielleicht hat er ihr gedroht. Jedenfalls wäre sie bestimmt nicht aus Spaß mit ihn mitgefahren." sagte Amy.

"Egal warum sie eingestiegen ist, wenn es wirklich der Kerl von damals ist dann sollten wir uns beeilen. Ein Kerl der 35 Jahre lang in einer Anstalt darauf wartet wieder frei zukommen nur um wieder den gleichen kranken Mist zumachen, ist mit Sicherheit gefährlich." Julio spürte wieder die Wut in sich aufkommen, der Capatin war ein Teil des Teams, ein Teil dieser Familie und eine Freundin und somit griff dieser Freak nicht nur Sharon an sondern sie alle.

"Ich rufe Leutnant Provenza an und gebe ihn alle neuen Informationen." Amy nahm ihr Handy und gab ihren Vorgesetzten alle neuen Informationen die sie hatten, während Julio und die anderen weiter Leute befragten.

* * *

Sharon versuchte vergeblich sich von ihrer Armfessel zu befreien, doch egal wie sie es versuchte, es half nichts. Sie verfluchte sich, dass sie keine Haarnadeln trug. Neben ihr stand immer noch die Pizza die sie nicht angerührt hatte und eine halb leere Cola. Sie wollte nicht trinken aber der Durst war doch zu groß beworden und somit trank sie die hälfte der Dose. Wie lange war sie jetzt hier? 2 Stunden? 5 Stunden? Sie wusste es nicht, denn in ihrem Zimmer gab es kein Fenster. War er vielleicht schon dunkel?

Von draußen hörte Sharon näher kommende Schritte. Sie ließ von der Fessel ab und starrte auf die Tür, die sich langsam öffnete. Paul kam mit einem breiten Lächeln in ihr Zimmer.

"Na? Hat dir dein Essen geschmeckt?" fragte er und sah dann auf den noch vollen Teller, sein Blick wurde in binnen einer Sekunde finster "Was soll das? Warum isst du nicht?" fragte er streng und sah zu Sharon.

"Ich habe keinen Hunger." sagte Sharon nur und sie konnte den Wahnsinn in seinen Augen sehen.

"Ach, die Dame hat keinen Hunger? Und für wem stand ich die ganze Zeit in der Küche? Ich habe extra Pizza für dich gemacht und du sagst du hast keinen Hunger? Du bist ein undankbares kleines Miststück. Ich tue alles für dich und du benimmst dich so? Du hast nicht einmal danke für dieses wunderschöne Zimmer gesagt. Weisst du eigentlich wieviel Arbeit das alles gemacht hat." schrie Paul und wurde mit jedem Wort lauter "Ich sage dir eines mein Schatz, wenn du glaubst du kannst einen auf trotziges Kind machen, dann bist du bei mir falsch. Ich werde dir morgen dein Frühstück bringen und wenn du wieder nicht isst, dann werde ich es dir mit einem Trichter verabreichen, hast du mich verstanden!" schrie Paul weiter und war gefährlich nah an Sharon.

Sie sah ihn mit großen angsterfüllte Augen an und brachte kein Wort heraus.

"Hast du mich verstanden?" schrie er erneut und Sharon konnte nichts anderes tun als nicken. Sie konnte keinen Ton heraus bringen "Gut, dann werde ich dir jetzt etwas neues zum Anziehen bringen und dir dein Bad zeigen." er holte eine Fussfessel und befestigte die lange und feste Kette an ihrem Knöchel, erst dann löste er die Armfessel "Du kannst dich jetzt waschen gehen und wenn du fertig bist, dann werde ich die Armfessel wieder anbringen." er deutet auf die andere Tür im Raum "Du hast eine kleine Dusche und eine Toilette. Es ist wie ein Hotel." lachte Paul und verließ kurz den Raum und brachte Sharon neue Kleidung "Also, du hast 20 Minuten."

Nachdem Paul weg war, erhob sich Sharon langsam und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Wie damals, es war genau wie damals und sie wusste das es diesmal noch schlimmer kommen konnte. Denn sie war kein Mädchen mehr sondern eine erwachse Frau und das wusste und sah auch Paul. Nein, soweit dürfte es nicht kommen. Langsam ging Sharon in das kleine Bad und stellte fest, das es keinen Spiegel gab.

_'Natürlich_ _nicht, er ist irre aber nicht dumm.'_

Sie drehte den Wasserhahn auf und kühlte ihr geschundenes Handgelenk.

_'Hier wird mich doch nie jemand finden.'_

* * *

**Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und freu mich auf Reviews :-)**

**WhiteRose ich habe dir eine PN geschrieben zu deinen Bedenken**


	12. Wir gehören zu einer Familie

**So meine Lieben, ich hoffe dieses Kapitel klärt erstmal alle Fragen :-). **

**Kapitel 11**

Der nächste Tag hatte begonnen und keiner aus dem Major Crimes Team konnte auch nur eine Minute schlafen. Die Suchaktion war im vollen Gange und obwohl der Fall kein Major Crimes war, so hatte er oberste Priorität. Das sah auch Assistent Chief Taylor so und stellte noch mehr Leute für die Suche nach Captain Raydor zur Verfügung. Rusty und Leo hatten kaum ein Wort gesprochen, Rusty war zwar erpicht noch mehr über die Entführung zu erfahren, traute sich aber nicht den niedergeschlagenen Mann anzusprechen.

_'Vielleicht gibt es ja sonst noch etwas wichtiges was er nicht erzählt hat.'_ dachte sich Rusty und beschloss das Gespräch mit Sharons Bruder zu suchen. Er nahm einen großen Becher Kaffee und brachte ihn Leo der verzweifelt an einem der Schreibtische saß.

"Hey, ich habe einen Kaffee für Sie." sagte der junge Mann kurz und stellte den Becher ab. Leo sah mit müden Augen zu Rusty und lächelte leicht aber traurig.

"Danke Rusty, das war dein Name oder?" fragte er und Rusty nickte nur kurz.

"Kann ich Sie etwas Fragen Mr. White?" Rusty setzte sich in den Stuhl gegenüber und wartete.

"Leo, du kannst mich ruhig Leo nennen. Wir gehören ja irgendwie zu einer Familie."

Das war der Punkt! Wieso sprach Sharon nie über Leo? Warum kam er sie nie besuchen? Warum rief er nie an? Auf all diese Fragen wollte Rusty eine Antwort.

"Ja, wir gehören beide zu Sharons Familie, deswegen finde ich es seltsam, dass ich Sie noch nie getroffen habe. Ich meine 3 Jahre habe ich nie etwas über Sie gehört und nun sind Sie plötzlich da? Sorry man, aber das klingt seltsam für mich."

Leo musterte Rusty genau, er hatte definitiv eine Charaktereigenschaft von Sharon übernommen. Misstrauen. Leo seufzte und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee.

"Du hast Recht Junge, es ist seltsam für jemanden der die ganze Geschichte nicht kennt. Weisst du, nachdem wir Sharon wieder hatten, hatte ich meine Eltern oft gebeten mit ihr zu einem Psychologen zu gehen. Beide lehnten es immer wieder ab, Sharon wollte sich nicht erinnern und die beiden haben das akzeptiert. Ich habe es aber nicht akzeptiert, ich wollte das sie über das erlebte redet um es besser zu verarbeiten. Gott, ich habe mich wie ein Vollidiot benommen. Ich wollte sie unbedingt zum reden bringen und habe sie immer wieder bedrängt. Ich war damals selbst beim Psychologen und er sagte mir, dass verdrängte Erinnerungen irgendwann hoch kommen können und noch größere Schäden anrichten als eine Therapie. Das ging lange Zeit so und irgendwann hatte sich Sharon mehr und mehr von mir abgewandt. Als sie viele Jahre später Jack geheiratet hat, da sagte ich sie soll es ihm erzählen aber sie wurde total panisch und sagte ich soll mich aus ihrem Leben raus halten. Weisst du Junge, das ist gar nicht so einfach immerhin ist sie meine kleine Schwester. Mit den Jahren zog sich Sharon immer mehr von mir zurück, sie hatte wohl angst ich könnte Jack oder ihren Kindern etwas sagen."

Rusty hörte gespannt zu und fragte dann weiter.

"Was hat der Kerl mit Sharon in den 6 Wochen gemacht? Hat er...naja...Sie wissen schon." Rusty konnte es nicht aussprechen, allein der Gedanke ließ ihn krank werden.

"Ja, ich weiß was du meinst aber die Antwort ist nein. Paul war immer sehr religiös und er hatte oft in der Schule gesagt als wir alle mit unseren Freundinnen rum gemacht haben, das er bis zur Ehe warten würde. Damals haben wir gelacht aber heute bin ich so froh über seine damalige Einstellung, es hat Sharon vor einen noch größeren Trauma bewahrt."

Rusty seufzte etwas erleichtert, wenigstens das nicht aber was damals nicht war, war keine Garantie das es diesmal nicht geschehen würde,

"Ich will Sharon zurück." sagte Rusty traurig und sah auf seine Füsse.

"Da bist du nicht der Einzige."

In diesem Moment hörten sie Sanchez der mit einem Satz von seinem Stuhl hoch sprang.

"Leute, ich glaube ich habe etwas gefunden." rief er aufgeregt und wartete bis sich alle um ihn herum versammelt hatten "Die junge Frau aus dem Park, sie hat uns leider nur wage das Auto beschrieben mit dem der Captain entführt wurde. Nachdem das passiert war, ging eine Anzeige bei unseren Jungs ein. Ein Mann wurde von einem dunkelgrünen Van mit getönten Scheiben gestreift und er hat sich das Kennzeichen gemerkt. Ich bekomme es gleich."

"Gute Arbeit Sanchez, hoffen wir nur er ist noch in der Nähe." sagte Provenza.

"Er ist noch hier, ganz sicher." sagte Leo plötzlich und alle sahen zu ihm.

"Tut mir Leid Mr. aber woher wissen Sie das?" fragte Amy.

"Dieser Kerl ist besessen von Sharon und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, das er sie schon längere Zeit beobachtet. Er wurde vor 2 Jahren entlassen, vielleicht beobachtet er sie ja schon so lange. Wie dem auch sei, er wird ein Versteck haben und er wird sich vorbereitet haben. Das heißt das Versteck kann nicht zu weit weg sein, den sonst hätte er Sharon nicht beobachten können."

Alle nickten nachdenklich, es klang sinnvoll was der Mann sagte.

"Sir, ich habe das Kennzeichen. Der Van wurde kürzlich von einem Autohändler verkauft, dem die Drogenpfander im Visier haben. Sein Name ist Bruce Schmith." warf Sanchez ein.

"Dann auf zu Mr Schmith." sagte Andy und hatte den Murderroom bereits verlassen. Er fühlte sich schlechter den je, Sharon war in den Händen eines Wahnsinnigen und er hatte bisher nichts getan um sie zu retten.

_'Wenn er sie auch nur anfässt ist er sogut wie tot.'_


	13. Knusper knusper knäuschen

**Es tut mir so Leid für das späte Update und ich hoffe ihr bleibt mit trotzdem treu.**

**Kapitel 13**

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Andy und Provenza bei Smith ankamen, gefolgt von Sykes und Tao. Andy wollte gerade aus den Wagen springen, als ihn sein Freund zurück hielt.

„Flynn warte!" sagte Provenza und sah Andy streng an „Ich möchte das du dich zusammen reißt, hast du verstanden?"

„Was? Das ist nicht dein ernst jetzt oder? Sharon ist möglicherweise in Lebensgefahr und in den Händen eines Verrückten und du hältst mir eine Predigt wie ich mich zu benehmen habe?"

Wütend blitzte Andy seinen Partner an und stieg dann ohne jedes weitere Wort aus.

_‚Flynn ist und bleibt ein Hitzkopf'_ schüttelte der ältere Mann den Kopf und folgte Andy.

Der Autohandel war in einer ziemlich runter gekommenen Gegend und dementsprechend sah auch der Mann aus, der sich ihnen mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln nährte.

„Guten Tag meine Herren, mein Name ist Bruce Smith aber jeder nennt mich nur Schnäppchen Smith und wissen Sie auch warum? Weil jeder bei mir ein echtes Schnäppchen machen kann." Bruce Smith war ein kleiner Mann ende 40 mit viel zu viel Haargel in seinen langen strähnigen dunklen Haaren „Ich weiß was 2 so elegante Männer wie Sie beide suchen…..wie wäre es mit einem Sportwagen. Oh man, die jungen Hühner stehen total auf Männer mit Sportwagen. Oder….."

„Hey! Wir wollen kein Auto von Ihnen." Andy zeigte dem Verkäufer seine Marke und sprach ruhig aber bestimmt weiter „Ich bin Leutnant Flynn und das ist mein Partner Leutnant Provenza. Wir brauchen einige Informationen von Ihnen zu einem Wagen den Sie kürzlich verkauft haben."

Bruce wurde bleich wie eine Leiche, wieso waren die Cops wieder hier. Hatte ihn jemand verraten?

„Hey, Sie taube Nuss wir reden mit Ihnen." fuhr Andy den kleinen Mann an um dessen Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

„Ohja, sicher. Ich helfe doch immer gern der Polizei." grinste er nervös.

_‚Lass sie nicht wegen den Drogen hier sein'_ bettete der kleine Mann und fühlte sich schrecklich eingeschüchtert von Andy _‚Mit dem Typ ist nicht zu spaßen'_ dachte er.

„Also, vor einer Weile wurde ein Wagen mit diesen Nummernschild von Ihnen verkauft. Wir müssen alles darüber wissen." Provenza zeigte dem Mann die Nummer und wartete.

„Ohhh aber ja doch, dass war mein alter Van. Er war zwar alt aber in einem super zustand, der Kerl hat ein echtes Schnäppchen gemacht. Er hat nur 600 Dollar bezahlt und wenn er damit jetzt Probleme hat, dann ist das nicht mehr mein Problem."

„Uns interessiert nicht was Sie hier für fragwürdige Geschäfte machen. Wer hat ihn gekauft." fragte Andy wütend, jede verschwendete Sekunde würde Sharon in noch größere Gefahr bringen.

„Ich kenne seinen Namen nicht, es war ein Handschlaggeschäft. Geld gegen Ware. Aber ich kann Ihnen sagen das der Kerl seltsam war und er hatte eine gräßlich aggressive Töhle bei sich. Ich glaube das Vieh hieß Charlie."

„Ist das der Mann?" Provenza zeigte ihm ein Bild von Paul.

„Ja, da bin ich mir sicher. Ich wollte dem Kerl ein anderes Auto verkaufen aber er wollte den Van, er sagte er plant bald einen großen Umzug. Er wollte mit seiner baldigen Ehefrau von her weg ziehen."

Wissend um wem es sich dabei handeln würde, sahen sich Provenza und Andy beunruhigt an „Fällt Ihnen sonst noch was ein? Etwas was er gesagt oder getan hat?"

Bruce schien angestrengt nach zu denken „Nichts besonderes…..warten Sie, doch! Er hatte einen Kaffee Becher bei und er hatte eine Zimtschnecke gegessen."

Fragend sahen sich Andy und Provenza an „Und? Was ist daran ungewöhnlich?" Andy platzte bald der Kragen, er wollte wissen wo Sharon ist und nicht ob dieser Freak gern Zimtschnecken oder Schokobrötchen aß.

„Es war der Becher und die Tüte, es war ein kleines Zuckerhaus darauf zu sehen und es stand Cafe Knusperhäuschen darauf. Dieses Cafe ist keine Kette so wie Starbucks, es wird von einer Familie seit 35 Jahren betrieben und sie haben nur dieses eine Cafe. Ich weiss das so genau, weil meine Freundin sich da immer ihren Kuchen holt."

„Wo genau ist dieses…dieses Knusperhäuschen?"

„Es ist in Süd Pasadena, die Straße weiß ich nicht."

„Ok, vielen Dank. Wenn wir noch Fragen haben melden wir uns." sagte Andy und schlug Provenza kurz auf die Schulter um ihn zu zeigen das er los wollte.

„Jeder Zeit Jungs, ich helfe doch immer gern meinen Freunden." winkte Bruce und war froh das sie nicht in seine Garage wollten.

Am Auto warteten Skyes und Tao auf neue Informationen.

„Also Leute, wir wissen das der Typ sich in Pasadena aufgehalten hat. Wir wissen nicht ob er noch in der Nähe ist aber es ist gut möglich. Flynn und ich fahren da hin, Sie beide fahren zurück und checken zusammen mit Sanchez die gesamte Umgebung von Pasadena ab. Alles wo man sich verstecken könnte, wo man unerkannt leben könnte, alte Lagerhäuser einfach alles."

„Ja, Sir aber wollen Sie keine Verstärkung?" fragte Sykes.

„Nein, vorerst nicht. Wir fahren nach Süd Pasadena und erkundigen uns. Sollte er dort in der Nähe sein, dann will ich diesen Irren nicht in Panik versetzten. Also, jeder weiß was er zu tun hat. Flynn, du kommst mit mir."

Während Amy und Mike zurück zum LAPD fuhren, machten sich Andy und sein Partner auf den Weg nach Pasadena. Andy suchte mit seinem neuen Smartphone die Adresse vom Knusperhäuschen online heraus. Rusty hatte ihn vor einiger Zeit mit dem mobilen surfen vertraut gemacht und Andy war nun mehr als dankbar dafür. Er gab die Route ein und laut Internet würde der Weg bis zum Cafe nur 20 Minuten dauern. Andy spürte geradezu Sharon Nähe je näher sie Pasadena kamen. Die Fahrt verbrachten beide Männer mehr oder weniger schweigend, alle beide waren sehr angespannt und als sie nach 17 Minuten vor dem kleinen Cafe namens Knusperhäuschen parkten, wurde sie Anspannung immer größer

Das Knusperhäuschen war ein nettes kleines Vorstadtcafe im Märchenstyle von Hänsel und Gretel. Schön auf dem Parkplatz vernahm man den Geruch von Zimt und Kaffee und wäre die Situation nicht so ernst, dann hätte sich hier Andy sehr wohl gefühlt. Unauffällig betraten beide Männer das fast leere Cafe.

„Ein wunderschönen guten Tag wünsche ich den beiden hübschen Männern." hinter der Theke stand eine alte Dame mit grauen Haar und strengen Dutt, freundlich lächelte sie die beiden Männer an.

„Guten Tag Mam, wir sind vom LAPD und müssen Ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen." beide zeigten ihre Marke und das Gesicht der alten Frau wurde plötzlich ernst.

„Oh meine Güte, was führt den das LAPD hier her in mein Cafe?"

Andy ging auf die Dame zu und zeigte ihr ohne weitere Umschweife das Bild von Paul Newley „Kennen Sie diesen Mann?"

Die alte Frau setzte ihre Brille auf und sah sich das Bild an „Aber ja doch, dass ist der liebe Paul. Ihm ist doch nichts passiert oder? Er ist ein so guter Mann."

Sofort warfen sich Andy und Provenza einen Blick zu, er kam anscheinend öfter her und sie kannte auch seinen Namen.

„Nein nein Mam, sagen Sie wann war Paul zuletzt hier?" versuchte Andy zu lächeln.

„Erst heute morgen, vielleicht vor 2 Stunden. Er holte wie immer Zimtschnecken und Kaffee für sich und dieses Mal auch für seine Freundin. Er kommt jeden morgen hier sein Frühstück holen, schade das der Junge bald wegzieht. Er ist immer so hilfsbereit."

„Sie wissen nicht zufällig wo er wohnt?" fragte Provenza, es war erstaunlich wie sehr Verrückte Menschen andere um den Finger wickeln konnten.

„Aber selbstverständlich weiß ich das, er hat meine alte Hütte am Stadtrand vor 13 Monaten gemietet. Er zahlt seine Miete immer pünktlich und deswegen konnte ich auch meine letzten Raten für die Sanierung meines Cafes bezahlen. Paul ist mein Engel."

Andy verschluckte sich fast, ein Engel? Ein Irrer der Jahrzehnte in einer Anstalt saß, das war er!

„Mam, bitte geben Sie uns doch die Adresse." lächelte Provenza.

„Nun….wenn Sie die Adresse brauchen. Ich hoffe Pauli ist nicht in Schwierigkeiten."

Sie reichte Provenza einen Zettel und gab den beiden Männern noch einen gratis Muffin mit.

Nachdem Verstärkung angefordert wurde, rasten die beiden zu der Adresse, die sie von der alten Frau bekamen. Seit Stunden keimte das erste Mal Hoffnung in Andy auf, Sharon bald wieder zu sehen.


	14. Schau, wer steht da vor der Tür?

**Und auch diese Geschichte geht endlich weiter. Allerdings neigt sie sich auch langsam dem Ende zu, ich denke es werden noch 3 oder 4 Kapitel werden. Ich hoffe ihr genießt das Update.**

**Kapitel 13**

Sharon hatte ewig gebraucht um in der vergangenen Nacht einzuschlafen, sie überlegte ewig hin und her wie sie Paul entfliehen konnte aber ihr fiel einfach kein Ausweg ein. Irgendwann holte sie die Erschöpfung ein und sie fiel in einen tiefen und Gott sei dank traumlosen Schlaf. Als sie am nächsten Morgen erwachte, spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Wange die auf und ab streichelte und sie wusste sofort wer bei ihr war. Sie riss die Augen auf und versuchte weg zu rutschen, doch die Fesseln machten das fast unmöglich. Paul sah lächelnd auf Sharon herab und ließ sich von ihrem Widerstand nicht beirren, er strich eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht.

„Guten Morgen Butterfly, ich hoffe du hast schön geschlafen. Ich sitze schon fast eine Stunde hier und bewache meine Prinzessin."

Sharon hatte das Gefühl sie müsse sich gleich übergeben. Dieser Irre saß schon eine Stunde da und beobachtete sie wie ein widerlicher Spanner und wer weiß wo er sie noch überall berührt hatte. Sharon spürte einen Ekel in sich aufkommen, wie sie ihn nie zuvor verspürt hatte.

„Ich habe Kaffee und Zimtschnecken geholt. Naja, der Kaffee ist bestimmt kalt aber zu viel Koffein ist ohnehin nicht gut für Mädchen. Soll ich dir eine heiße Schokolade machen? Alle Mädchen lieben doch heiße Schokolade."

Paul stand auf und sah Sharons verwirrten und angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck und sein Gesicht verwandelte sich wieder in eine Maske des Wahnsinns.

„Du denkst ich bin irre oder? Ich versichere dir eines, ich bin vollkommen bei Verstand. Ich weiß das du kein kleines Mädchen mehr bist aber genau da wo wir vor Jahren getrennt wurden, werden wir wieder ansetzten und du tätest gut daran mitzumachen."

Er beugte sich vor und sah Sharon direkt in die Augen.

„Ich bin verrückt nach dir und würde dich nie töten meine Süße aber eines sage ich dir, deine Gören sind mir scheißegal und was aus ihnen wird. Also, wenn du nicht willst das deinen Kindern etwas schlimmes zustößt dann bist du ab heute meine Sharon, mein Schmetterling, meine Geliebte, meine zukünftige Frau…ich hoffe du verstehst." Plötzlich erhob sich Paul und lächelte wieder auf Sharon herab „Aber jetzt hole ich meinem Schatz das Frühstück."

Als Paul aus dem Zimmer war, konnte Sharon die Tränen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und hatte Probleme beim Luftholen, die Panik in ihr wurde immer größer. Sie wollte weg, sie wollte versuchen zu fliehen aber was wenn es schief ging? Sie wusste genau das Paul ihren Kindern etwas antun würde und das konnte sie nicht riskieren. Egal was er mir ihr tun würde, ihre Kinder dürften nicht in Gefahr geraten.

_‚Warum bringt er mich nicht einfach um?'_

Es klang verrückt aber in diesem Moment erschien ihr der Tot wie das Paradies im Gegensatz zu ein Leben an der Seite dieses Freaks. Dann hörte sie wieder Schritte und Paul kam zurück in ihr Zimmer mit einer großen Zimtschnecke in der einen Hand und einen heißen Kakao in der anderen.

„Der Kakao ist fertig."

Wieder brachte er die Fußfessel an und löste erst dann die Handfesseln. Es war auch nicht gerade bequem aber wenigstens konnte Sharon aufrecht sitzen.

_‚Ob es etwas bringt wenn ich ihm den heißen Kakao ins Gesicht schütte? Wohl eher nicht…oder ihm die Tasse auf den Kopf schlage? Zu riskant, wenn ich nicht richtig treffe dann wird er vielleicht meinen Kindern etwas tun. Egal was passiert, ich komme hier nicht weg.'_

Paul wollte sich gerade neben Sharon auf das Bett setzten, als sich sein Blick plötzlich veränderte und einen panischen Ausdruck annahm. Er sah wie unter Schock zur Tür, hatte er gerade ein Auto gehört? Vielleicht ein Nachbar?

_‚Scheiße, wer zum Teufel kommt hier in die Pampa?'_

Er lief blitzschnell zu der kleinen Kommode und holte ein Taschentuch und ein Fläschchen heraus.

„Sorry Süße aber sicher ist sicher." und bevor Sharon verstand spürte sie wie ihr schwindelig wurde und alles um sie herum schwarz wurde.

Paul warf noch einen letzten Blick auf die bewusstlose Sharon und verschloss dann die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer. Er holte seine Waffe und schlich langsam zu einen der Fenster, er hoffte wirklich es war nur einer der Nachbarn aber sobald er das Auto sah, wusste er das es gleich sehr hässlich werden würde. Er hatte Sharon über ein Jahr lang studiert und nicht nur sie sondern ihr ganzen Leben und auch ihr Umfeld. Also waren ihm die beiden Männer in dem Wagen nicht fremd.

„Sieh mal einer an, die dummen Leutnants auf Lebenszeit haben es tatsächlich bis hierher geschafft. Dumm nur das sie mit einem Loch im Kopf enden werden."

Paul musste seinen Plan ändern, er würde diese beiden Idioten erledigen und dann sofort mit Sharon verschwinden. Er hoffte das die zwei Loser noch keine Verstärkung angefordert hatten aber er befürchtete das Gegenteil. Er nahm seine Waffe und zielte auf den Kopf des Fahrers.

„Schlafen Sie gut Leutnant, die Hölle wartet auf Sie."

* * *

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen :-)


	15. Wirklich ein Sieg? Oder ein Verlust?

**Danke für eure lieben Bewertungen. Ich hoffe euch gefällt dieses Kapitel obwohl es wohl etwas anders wird als es erwartet wurde.**

**Kapitel 14**

Andy parkte den Wagen einige Meter von dem Haus entfernt indem sie Sharon vermuteten. Sie war dort, Andy konnte es spüren und er wollte nur noch eines, zu ihr und sie aus dieser Hölle befreien. Der Drang diesen Bastard fertig zu machen war groß aber es war wichtiger Sharon wieder zu haben.

„Lass uns reingehen." sagte Andy und löste seinen Gurt.

„Warte, wir sollten auf die Verstärkung warten. Wer weiß was dieser Irre alles geplant hat, wir sollten kein Risiko eingehen." streng sah Provenza zu Andy und wusste das sein Freund doch seinen Dickkopf durchsetzten wollen würde.

„Warten? Das ist doch lächerlich! Shar….der Captain ist da drin und wir sollen hier draußen sitzen und warten? Wir wissen nicht was dieser Freak mit ihr anstellt! Vielleicht ist er gerade dabei über sie herzufallen wie ein wildes Tier während wir hier sitzen und einen Muffin essen. Du verarscht mich doch." Andy war wütend, Provenza konnte unmöglich seine Gefühle nachvollziehen sonst hätte er nicht so einen dummen Vorschlag gemacht.

„Verdammt Flynn, bleib doch mal sachlich und logisch." fuhr Provenza ihn an.

„Logisch? Wo sind wir? In Star Trek? Sorry Spock aber Ihre Logik verstehe ich nicht. Ich gehe jetzt rein."

Gerade als Andy aussteigen wollte, war alles was er noch hörte ein lauter Knall und die sah die Scheibe neben sich in Millionen Scherben zerspringen. Von sehr weit her hörte er jemanden seinen Namen rufen. Andy erkannte das es Provenza war aber seine Stimme was Meilenweit weg, er hörte viel mehr ein rauschen in seinen Ohren und spürte wie etwas warmes seinen Hals entlang lief. Andy war schon zu lange ein Cop um nicht zu wissen was gerade geschehen war. Noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, vernebelte sich seine Welt und das letzte was er hörte war wie sein Partner panisch seinen Namen schrie.

Ein lauter Ruf der Freude entkam Paul als er sah, dass er sein Ziel nicht verfehlt hatte. Im Gegenteil, es war der Schuss eines Meisters. Zwar wollte er den Kopf des Idioten treffen aber so war es auch gut. Der würde ihn kein Ärger mehr machen und was sollte der alte dicke Mann schon anrichten? Voller Freude beobachtete Paul wie der panische Provenza seinen Partner aus dem Schussfeld zu ziehen versuchte.

„Jaja, das ist die Strafe für Leute die sich mir und meiner Sharon in den Weg stellen wollen. Na dann auf zur Schießbudenfigur Nummer zwei. Sagen Sie der Welt lebe wohl, Provenza."

Wieder setzte Paul an und zielte auf den anderen Mann, doch bevor er abdrücken konnte, hatte Provenza Andy in eine liegende Position gezogen und hatte sich hinter den Wagen verschanzt.

„Verdammte verfickte Scheiße." schrie Paul, er hätte nicht gedacht das der alte Mann noch so schnell war.

Provenza hatte stehts ein wachsames Auge auf seinen Partner der nun regungslos auf den Vordersitzen seines Autos lag.

„Wir brauchen hier dringend Verstärkung und einen Notarzt. Mein Partner ist schwer verwundet." rief Provenza in das Funkgerät.

Dann warf er das Gerät weg und prüfte nochmal Andys Puls.

„Verdammt Kumpel halte durch." sagte er als er spürte das Andys Puls immer langsamer wurde. Er kroch nach vorn zur Motorhaube und warf einen kurzen Blick über das Auto, doch das wurde sofort mit einen Schuss beantwortet.

_‚Der Captain redet mit den Menschen, ein Versuch kann nicht schaden.'_ dachte er.

„Paul Newley, wir wissen das Sie das sind und das Sie Captain Raydor bei sich haben. Ergeben Sie sich und kommen sie mit erhobenen Händen heraus, andernfalls werden wir das Feuer eröffnen."

Ein lautes Lachen hallte durch die Luft und Paul rief „Wer ist wir? Sie alter Greis und der Tote auf dem Sitz? Sie sind nicht in der Position um Forderungen zu stellen."

„Sie sind nur ein Mann und Sie haben das ganze LAPD am Hals. Glauben Sie mir, Cops stehen immer für einander ein und man wird sie auseinander nehmen wenn sie sich nicht ergeben. Kommen Sie mit erhobenen Händen heraus." Provenza sah das ein weiteres Auto in die Landstrasse einbog und er erkannte das es Tao und Sykes waren. Er deutete an weg zu bleiben und rief die Nummer von Tao an.

„Ich habe keine Zeit alles zu erklären. ich lenke den Irren ab und Ihr versucht durch die Hintertür den Captain heraus zu holen oder den Kerl unschädlich zu machen." schnell legte er auf und widmete sich wieder Paul, der keinen Verdacht schöpfen sollte.

„Ich mache Ihnen einen anderen Vorschlag Alter, Sie kommen raus und ich erschieße Sie kurz und schmerzlos." spottete Paul und gab noch zwei Schüsse auf das Auto ab „Ich habe über 30 Jahre auf Sharon gewartet und niemand nimmt sie mir mehr weg. Wenn ich merke, dass Sie hier mit einer ganzen Garde auffahren, dann knall ich zuerst Sharon ab und dann mich selbst. Ich mache keine Scherze."

„Reden Sie doch nicht so ein dummes Zeug. Sie wollen doch leben sonst hätten Sie doch nicht solange durchgehalten."

„Ich habe nur durchgehalten weil der Gedanke an eine schöne Zukunft mich am Leben erhalten hat, aber wenn das in diesem Leben nicht sein soll, dann bitte. Romeo und Julia konnten auch erst im Tot zusammen sein."

„Sie vergessen eine wichtige Sache dabei Newley!" schrie Provenza wieder und hoffte das dieser Alptraum bald enden würde. Er sah immer wieder zu Andy dessen Gesicht schon eine weiße Farbe annahm.

„Was soll ich vergessen haben?" rief Paul und starrte aus dem Fenster ohne zu bemerken das jemand hinter ihm stand.

„Sie haben vergessen, dass Julia auch Romeo liebte."

Geschockt von der plötzlichen Stimme hinter ihm, drehte sich Paul um und sah in das Gesicht eines kahlköpfigen Mannes, den er auch schon gesehen hatte. Er hob seine Waffe doch noch bevor er etwas ausrichten konnte, feuerte Mike Tao zwei Kugeln auf Paul ab. Eine traf direkt seine Hand und die andere seine Schulter. Mit einem Lauten Schrei ging Paul zu Boden. Mike stieß Pauls Waffe mit dem Fuss weg und fesselte ihn mit Handschellen an dem Heizungsrohren fest.

„Alles unter Kontrolle." rief Mike nach draußen „Paul Newley, Sie haben das Recht zu Schweigen. Alles was Sie sagen kann und wird vor Gericht gegen Sie verwendet werden. Sie haben das Recht auf einen Anwalt, sollten Sie sich keinen leisten können so wird Ihnen ein Anwalt zur Verfügung gestellt. Haben Sie mich verstanden?"

„Fick dich" zischte Paul und sah den anderen Mann voller Hass an.

„Ich nehme an das heißt ja." sagte Mike trocken.

Amy hatte in der Zwischenzeit das Zimmer gefunden in dem ihre Vorgesetzte bewusstlos auf dem Bett lag. Amy musste schwer schlucken, Sharon Raydor war in ihren Augen eine der stärksten Frauen die sie je kannte, aber jetzt wurde ihr bewusst das auch die stärkste Frau zum Opfer werden konnte. Ihre Handgelenke waren blutig und an ihren Knöcheln waren feste Eisenketten befestigt. Amy wollte sich nicht vorstellen wie es sein musste so etwas zweimal zu erleben. Sie prüfte Sharons Puls und stellte fest das sie nur Ohnmächtig war. Sie wollte Sharon von den Fesseln befreien aber sie fand weit und breit keinen Schlüssel. Sie stürmte in das Zimmer wo Mike noch bei Newley war.

„Wo sind die Schüssel zu den Fesseln?" keifte Amy den Mann an.

Doch Paul sagte kein Wort und grinste nur.

„Haben Sie nicht verstanden? Wo sind die Schlüssel?" Amy spürte wie wütend sie auf diesen Mann wurde und musste sich zurück halten. Am liebsten hätte sie die Antwort aus ihm heraus geschlagen und sie konnte zum ersten Mal richtig nach empfinden wie sich Julio so oft fühlte.

Endlich traf der Notarzt ein und kümmerte sich um den Schwerverletzten Andy. Provenza wollte bei seinem Partner bleiben aber er wurde von den Ärzten weggeschickt und er wusste das war kein gutes Zeichen.

_‚Dieser Bastard.'_

„Gibt es hier noch mehr verletzte?" fragte einer der Ärzte.

„Was? Ja….bestimmt." Provenza deutete abwesend auf das Haus und sah wie die Ärzte Andy abtransportierten.

_‚Halte durch alter Junge.'_ traurig sah er den Wagen mit seinem besten Freund davon fahren und er tat das, was er viele Jahre nicht getan hatte. Er betete.


	16. In der Dunkelheit

**Nun geht es auch hier mal wieder weiter. Derzeit habe ich so viele Ideen unter anderem auch für neue Geschichten, leider ist die Zeit nicht so da wie ich es gern hätte. Ich hoffe ihr genießt das neue Kapitel und eines der letzten dieser Story.**

**Kapitel 15**

Kälte und Dunkelheit waren es in die Andy Flynn gehüllt war und auch der es kein entkommen zu geben schien. Er hörte von weiten Stimmen, viele aufgeregte Stimmen die hektisch umher riefen, doch er verstand sie nicht. Die Stimmen waren ihm auch fremd was die Furcht die Andy in diesem Moment verspürte nur noch mehr steigerte. Wo zum Teufel war er? Egal wohin er sah, er konnte nichts erkennen außer die tiefe schwarze Dunkelheit. Er fühlte sich allein und verloren, er fühlte sich nicht mehr wie ein Leutnant des LAPD sondern wie ein kleines verlassenes Kind. Was war geschehen? Wo war er? Wo waren seine Kollegen und Freunde? Und wo war Sharon?

_‚Sharon'_

Andy versuchte sich zu erinnern, er war auf den Weg zu Sharon um sie zu retten und dann…! Was geschah dann? Er wusste etwas war dort geschehen, etwas schreckliches. Er erinnerte sich an einen seltsamen Schmerz und an das zersplittern von Glas. Geschockt stand Andy in der Dunkelheit und wusste nun was geschehen war, er wurde verletzt…..schwer verletzt.

_‚Bin ich vielleicht schon gestorben?'_

Nein, er lebte noch. Er musste einfach noch am Leben sein, er fühlte sich einfach noch zu lebendig um gestorben zu sein.

_‚Ich muss aufwachen, das muss doch ein Traum sein. Komm schon alter Junge, wach auf, wach auf, wach auf!'_

Doch egal wie sehr er es versuchte, die Dunkelheit wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen.

_‚Was ist mit Sharon? Ich muss wissen ob es ihr gut geht. Scheiße, ich muss aufwachen.'_

* * *

Während Andy auf dem Weg zum Krankenhaus um sein Überleben kämpfte, hatten Amy und Mike es endlich geschafft den Schlüssel für Sharons Fußfesseln zu finden. Sie lösten die schwere Eisenkette von ihrem Knöchel und ließen als erstes die Sanitäter ihre Arbeit machen. Keiner des Teams konnte etwas sagen, zu sehr waren alle geschockt. Sie waren alle froh ihren Captain wieder zu haben und laut Aussage der Sanitäter schien sie keine schweren Verletzungen zu haben aber nun überschattete die Sorge um Andy die Freude um Sharon. Provenza stand kreidebleich vor dem Haus und fühlte sich schrecklicher den je.

„Machen Sie bitte platz Sir." rief plötzlich einer der Sanitäter und sah wie Sharon auf einer Trage zu dem anderen Krankenwagen geschoben wurde. Louis ging aus dem Weg und warf einen kurzen Blick auf Sharon, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde gab er ihr die Schuld für Andys Verletzung. Wäre sie nicht entführt worden, so wäre Andy gesund.

_‚Das ist doch dummes Zeug alter Mann._'

Kaum hatte er seinen Gedanken zu ende gebracht, so schämte er sich schon dafür. Nein, Captain Raydor hatte keine Schuld.

„Warten Sie." rief Provenza schnell und lief den Sanitätern hinterher. Er blieb stehen und warf einen Blick auf die bewusstlose Frau vor sich. Er nahm ihr Hand vorsichtig in seine und drückte sie leicht „Schön Sie wieder zu haben, Sharon." sagte er traurig und ließ sie dann los.

„Wir bringen Sie ins nächste Krankenhaus." sagte einer der Männer und schon war Sharon ebenfalls im Krankenwagen auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus.

Provenza fühlte sich schrecklich, dieser Bastard hatte seinen besten Freund vielleicht umgebracht und eine gute Freundin entführt und wer weiß was mit ihr getan. Er schüttelte schnell den Gedanken ab.

_‚Keine Voreiligen Schlüsse.'_

Er sammelte sich kurz und ging dann zum Haus zurück, wo einige Offiziere Paul Newley gerade in Handschellen zum Wagen brachten. Er schrie als die Polizisten ihn ins Auto setzten wollten und trat nach ihnen.

„Das ist Unrecht. Ihr Schweine habt kein recht mir meine Frau weg zunehmen. Sie gehört mir, ich habe solange gewartet…sie gehört mir, ihr dreckigen Bastarde."

Provenza nährte sich dem Wagen und blitzte Paul gefährlich an, sagte aber kein Wort.

„Was glotzt du so blöd du alter Mistkerl. Sei froh das deine Freunde kamen, sonst hätte ich dich auch abgeknallt. Ich sage euch eines…euch allen und das könnt ihr auch meiner Sharon sagen. Sie wird mich wieder sehen, ich werde wiederkommen und dann werde ich dafür sorgen das niemand sie mir noch einmal weg nimmt. Ihr müsst mich schon umbringen um das zu verhindern, habt ihr gehört?"

Langsam trat Provenza näher und sah Paul direkt in seine kalten Augen „Wenn mein Partner stirbt, dann verlassen Sie sich drauf das Sie nach Saint Quentin in den Todestrakt kommen."

Amy und Mike sahen sich an und schluckten schwer, beide hatten Provenza oft wütend und bedrohlich erlebt aber nie in diesem Ausmaß. Endlich schwieg auch Paul und ließ sich in das Auto setzten, erst jetzt schien er den ernst seiner Lage zu realisieren.

„Sir?" Amy trat vorsichtig an Provenza heran „Ich fahre zurück zum LAPD und informiere alle über das was hier geschehen ist. Ich bin sicher Rusty und der Bruder des Captains warten schon auf Neuigkeiten. Julio und Buzz sollten auch über Leutnant Flynn informiert werden."

„Was? Ach ja sicher, danke Amy. Ich fahre sofort ins Krankenhaus."

„Ich werde fahren." warf Mike ein und Provenza wollte nicht protestieren, er fühlte sich nicht nach streiten und er selbst war sich nicht sicher ob er jetzt im Stande war ein Auto zu fahren. Langsam verließen die beiden Autos den Tatort.


	17. Freude und Wut

**Kapitel 16**

Ungeduldig warteten Rusty und Leo auf Nachrichten. Es war fast unerträglich, bisher wussten sie von Julio nur das man wusste wo sich Sharon befand und das Provenza und Flynn auf dem Weg waren. Etwas später hatten sich Sykes und Tao gemeldet und berichtet das sie nun auch auf den Weg dorthin waren. Das war die letzte Information die beide erhalten hatten und das war nun schon eine Weile her. Julio starrte wütend auf seinen Bildschirm, nicht in der Lage etwas von hier aus zutun. Buzz versuchte die Stimmung etwas zu heben in dem er für alle Muffins besorgt hatte, doch keiner verspürte wirklich Hunger, auch Buzz nicht. Er brachte noch für jeden einen extra großen Kaffee mit der dankend angenommen wurde. Alle hatten in den vergangenen Stunden viel zu viel Kaffee getrunken, aber wer konnte es ihnen verdenken?

Plötzlich hörten sie Schritte und alle drehten sich gleichzeitig um. Nach kurzer Zeit erblickten sie Amy und Mike die zusammen den Murderroom betraten, alle versuchten den Gesichtsausdruck der beiden zu deuten doch es schien unmöglich. Beide sahen auf der einen Seite erleichtert aus und doch war ein trauriger besorgter Blick in ihren Augen. Rusty schluckt, etwas war nicht in Ordnung. Sharon war nicht bei also gab es nur wenige Möglichkeiten was passiert war. Entweder hatten sie Sharon doch nicht gefunden oder ihr war etwas zugestoßen. Beides ließ dem jungen Mann das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Er wollte Amy und Mike auffordern ihm und den anderen alles zu sagen aber seine Stimme hatte plötzlich jede Art von Kraft verloren. Er war froh das endlich jemand anderes das Wort ergriff, es war die Stimme von Julio der von seinem Platz aufgestanden war und zu seinen Kollegen ging.

„Hey Leute, da seit ihr ja. Wir warten die ganze Zeit auf Neuigkeiten, was ist passiert?"

Seufzend sahen Amy und Mike sich an.

„Also? Was ist los?" forderte Julio erneut.

Amy warf einen Blick zu Rusty und Leo die beide wie angewurzelt da standen, die Angst in den Augen der beiden Männer war nicht zu übersehen. Amy wollte die beiden aus ihren Qualen erlösen und begann mit den guten Nachrichten.

„Wir haben den Captain gefunden und sie ist am Leben, so wie es aussieht hat sie bis auf ein paar blaue Flecke und ein paar Kratzer keine wirklichen Verletzungen….körperliche Verletzungen meine ich. Sie ist im Huntington Krankenhaus von Pasadena. Als wir sie fanden war sie Ohnmächtig, sie wurde mit Chloroform betäubt. Sie wird wieder in Ordnung sein." Amy klopfte Rusty mit einen leichten Lächeln auf die Schulter und sah dann zu Julio der aussah als hätte man ihm gerade eine schwere Last von den Schultern genommen.

„Oh mein Gott das ist wundervoll, ich will zu Sharon. Sofort, jetzt gleich…" sprang Rusty aufgeregt hin und her. Er war so glücklich das seiner „Mutter" nichts geschehen war, dass er nicht hörte das Amy und Mike noch etwas zusagen hatten. Er sah bittend zu Leo, der mit geschlossenen Augen da stand und Gott dankte das er seine Schwester bewacht hatte. „Leo, können Sie mich schnell ins Krankenhaus fahren? Ich muss zu Sharon…..bitte bitte bitte. Hey Leute, ihr kommt doch mit oder?" aufgeregt aber überglücklich sah er zu Amy, Mike, Julio und Buzz.

„Wir kommen gleich nach, fahren Sie schon vor." sagte Mike zu Leo, der nur nickte und noch wie in Trance war.

„Ja, los kommen Sie Leo." Rusty nahm seine Jacke und stürmte aus dem Murderroom. Leo jedoch blieb einen Moment stehen und sah zu den anderen im Raum.

„Ist wirklich alles ok?" fragte er vorsichtig und trat näher.

„Fahren Sie ruhig zu Ihrer Schwester, mit ihr ist soweit alles ok. Es ist wichtig das sie jetzt ihre Familie bei sich hat." sagte Mike mit einem aufmunternden lächeln.

„Ok, dann bis später Leute." zum ersten Mal seit Leo hier war, sah man ein lächeln in dem Gesicht des Mannes. Schnell lief er Rusty nach und konnte es kaum erwarten zu Sharon zu kommen. Noch fühlte sich alles so seltsam an, wie in einem Traum. Er musste Sharon sehen, er musste sie umarmen erst dann würde er sich endgültig seinen Emotionen hingeben.

Nachdem Rusty und Leo weg waren, wurde die Stimmung im Murderroom düster. Julio und Buzz sahen zu ihren Kollegen und warteten auf eine Erklärung.

„Hört zu." begann Mike mit ernster Stimme „Als wir unterwegs zu der genannten Adresse waren, ging ein Funkruf bei uns ein. Wir hörten Provenza der um Verstärkung bat und um einen Krankenwagen. Er sagte sein Partner sei schwer verletzt. Als wir ankamen, drangen wir von hinten in das Haus ein und konnten diesen miesen Drecksack überwältigen und dafür sorgen das der Captain in Sicherheit war. Einige Zeit später erfuhren wir das Flynn angeschossen wurde, wir sahen ihn nicht. Noch bevor wir zu ihm konnten war der Notarzt weg aber nach Provenza sah es nicht gut aus."

Alle blickten traurig und geschockt nach unten, außer Julio schlug mit der Faust auf den nächsten Schreibtisch.

„Dieser Bastard! Wenn ich da gewesen wäre, ich hätte ihn…"

„Julio!" erhob Amy die Stimme und sah zu ihren Kollegen „Wir sind alle wütend und frustriert aber das hilft doch jetzt keinen. Wir haben den Mistkerl und er wird seine gerechte Strafe bekommen. Jetzt sollten wir zu Leutnant Flynn fahren und hoffen das es schlimmer aussah als es tatsächlich war."

Alle waren verblüfft über Amys strenge und autoritäre Stimme, in den letzten Jahren hatte sie sich wirklich viel von ihrem Captain abgeguckt und tatsächlich schien es Julios unbändigen Zorn für eine Weile zu besänftigen.

„Kommt schon Leute, 2 unserer Kollegen sind im Krankenhaus und wir sollten bei ihnen sein." sagte Mike und verließ den Murderroom gefolgt von Amy, Julio und Buzz. Erstaunlicherweise gesellte sich auf halben Weg Chief Taylor dazu, der ebenso besorgt aussah wie alle anderen. Alle sahen Taylor etwas skeptisch an, als sie mit dem Lift nach unten fuhren.

„Was? Zwei meiner wichtigsten Leute sind verletzt, ich habe ja wohl auch ein recht zu wissen wie es den beiden geht."

Auch wenn Taylor als Vorgesetzter ein wirklicher Schmerz im Arsch war, so war er als Mensch nicht so schlecht wie viele annahmen. Zusammen fuhren alle in das Parkhaus und machten sich mit 2 Autos auf den Weg nach Pasadena.

* * *

**Ich denke es werden no0ch 2 oder 3 Kapitel folgen. Über Bewertungen freue ich mich natürlich immer wieder ;-)**


	18. War es meine Schuld?

**Hallo meine Lieben, zuerst möchte ich mich entschuldigen das ich in letzter Zeit sehr unregelmäßig geschrieben habe. Es liegt nicht daran das ich die Lust verloren habe oder meine Ideen ausgegangen sind. Im Gegenteil, ich habe schon wieder so viele Gedanken in meinem Kopf für neue Storys. Da ich aber schwanger bin und mir die Schwangerschaft dieses mal doch ziemlich zu schaffen macht, komme ich einfach nicht dazu mich hinzusetzen und zu schreiben. Ich hoffe ihr bleibt mir trotzdem treu und könnte mit ein paar Verzögerungen leben ;-)**

**Kapitel 17**

Provenza und Mike warteten nervös im Wartezimmer des Krankenhauses. Während Provenza auf und ab lief und bereits den zweiten Kaffee trank, saß Mike nur in einem Stuhl und versuchte seinen nervösen Kollegen zu ignorieren. Er konnte verstehen wie sich Provenza fühlte den er fühlte sich ebenso elend, auch wenn Mike es äußerlich nicht so offen zeigte wie die anderen. Alle hielten Mike Tao für einen ruhigen und ausgeglichenen Menschen, aber in seinem Inneren sah es anders aus. In seinem inneren brodelte ein Vulkan der einfach nicht ausbrechen wollte, egal wie viel Ekel er gegen Paul Newley hegte.

„Verdammt Tao, wie kannst du nur so ruhig hier sitzen? Deine Arschruhe möchte ich auch gern haben." grummelte der alte Mann und nahm noch einen kräftigen Schluck Kaffee.

„Nun, wenn du meinst es hilft den beiden wenn ich hier genau so nervös herum laufe wie du, dann bitte." sagte Mike trocken und sah zu seinen Kollegen.

In diesen Moment kam eine junge Ärztin in das Wartezimmer und sah die beiden Männer an.

„Sind Sie Angehörige von Mrs. Raydor?"

Sofort stand Mike auf und stellte sich neben Provenza „Wir sind Arbeitskollegen von Captain Raydor." verbesserte Provenza die Frau und wartete ungeduldig. Warum nur hatten die Ärzte immer diese nervige Ruhe an sich?

„Wie Sie meinen…also Captain Raydor. Wenn Sie keine Angehörigen sind, dann kann ich nicht…" noch bevor die Ärztin ausreden konnte, fiel ihr wieder Provenza ins Wort.

„Wir sind Leutnants des LAPD und es geht um eine Ermittlung in ihrem Fall. Wir haben jedes Recht alles zu erfahren, also wenn Sie sich nicht mit der Polizei anlegen wollen, dann schlage ich vor Sie berichten uns wie es dem Captain geht."

„Der lange Arm des Gesetztes was?" sagte die Frau schnippisch, sie hasste es wenn Anwälte oder Cops ins Krankenhaus kamen, für die galten andere Maßstäbe „Fein, ihren CAPTAIN geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut, sie hat ziemlich viel Chloroform in den letzten Stunden abbekommen aber das ist nicht weiter schlimm. Sie hat keine ernsten Verletzungen und ich bin guter Dinge, dass sie morgen schon nach Hause kann. Sie wird heute noch hier bleiben nur zur Sicherheit. Hören Sie, ich weiß nicht genau was dieser Dame passiert ist aber sie schien ziemlich erschreckt und verstört zu sein als sie wach wurde, wir mussten ihr ein leichtes Beruhigungsmittel geben, damit sie uns nicht von der Liege springt. Solche Reaktionen sehe ich meist bei Menschen die etwas sehr traumatisches erlebt haben und wenn den so ist, dann sollte ihr Captain einen Spezialisten aufsuchen."

Mike und Provenza schienen vorerst beruhigt was Sharon anging, doch eine Frage war noch offen.

„Wir müssen nur noch einen wissen, ist sie….naja…wurde sie….." Provenza hasste es dieses Wort zu benutzen und es wollte in diesem speziellen Fall einfach nicht über seine Lippen kommen.

„Was mein Kollege wissen möchte, ist ob es Anzeichen einer Vergewaltigung gibt." Mike bemerkte das Unbehagen von Provenza und redete für ihn weiter, auch wenn ihm genau so zumute war bei dem Gedanken.

„Es gibt keine Anzeichen dafür, wie ich sagte sie ist nicht verletzt…..körperlich. Wenn die Herren mich nun entschuldigen, ich muss noch zu anderen Patienten. Sie können gern zu Mrs…..Verzeihung, zu Capatin Raydor wenn Sie wollen aber immer nur einer. Das ist keine Party."

„Geh du ruhig, ich warte hier auf die anderen und auf Neuigkeiten von Andy." sagte Tao leise und klopfte Provenza auf die Schulter.

Provenza nickte dankbar seinen Freund zu und ging dann zu dem Zimmer in den Sharon lag. Leise betrat er den Raum und fand seinen Captain im Bett liegend und an die Decke starrend. Sie schien ihn nicht zu hören und Louis wusste nicht so recht was er sagen sollte. Stattdessen hustete der kurz um die Aufmerksamkeit von Sharon zu bekommen. Langsam drehte sie sich zu Louis um und sah ihren Kollegen an. Er konnte nicht sagen ob er jemals diesen Blick in den Augen des Captains gesehen hatte. Ihre Gesicht war traurig und fahl, ihre Lippen blass und ihre Augen zeigten keinerlei Emotionen.

„Hey." war alles was Provenza sagte als der dichter zu ihrem Bett ging.

„Ich will nach Hause!" war alles was Sharon sagte und erst jetzt bemerkte Louis ihren verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck gemischt mit Unwissenheit.

„Kann ich verstehen, Krankenhäuser deprimieren einen nur noch mehr und wenn ich das sagen darf, dieses Krankenhaus Nachthemd steht Ihnen auch nicht."

Ein kurzes freudloses Lachen entkam Sharon und sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen „Schön das Sie wenigstens ehrlich sind. Ich habe die Ärzte ständig gefragt was genau passiert ist um ob irgendjemand verletzt wurde bei meiner Rettung aber nichts. Sie sagen mir einfach nichts und das ist kein gutes Zeichen." sie öffnete die Augen und sah in Louis nervöses und trauriges Gesicht „Es wurde jemand verletzt oder? Ich fühle das etwas nicht in Ordnung ist also bitte sagen Sie mir was passiert ist. Sie waren immer ehrlich zu mir und ich bitte Sie, fangen Sie jetzt nicht an mit Lügen." Ihre Augen sahen den alten Mann flehend an und es bildeten sich Tränen in ihren Augen „Paul hat jemanden verletzt oder?"

Provenza seufzte laut und setzte sich an die Bettkante „Hören Sie Sharon, wir sind alle Polizisten und es kann immer passieren das einer von uns verletzt wird. Es ist ein Berufsrisiko."

Sharon schluckte schwer, sie hatte doch rechte gehabt. Einzelne Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht und Provenza hatte Mühe ihr in die Augen zu schauen. Ihr Scherz tat ihm ebenso weh wie ihr, das erstemal fühlte er so als Rusty weggelaufen war und er erkannte das sie mehr war als nur sein nerviger Capatin. Sie war Sharon, eine Freundin.

„Wer ist es und wie schlimm ist es?"

Louis seufzte erneut und nahm ihre Hand in seine in der Hoffnung es würde sie beruhigen „Es ist Andy, er wurde von diesem Schwein angeschossen und wie es aussah ziemlich schlimm. Wir wissen aber noch nichts genaueres. Wir kamen gerade an und dieser Dummkopf wollte allein das Haus stürmen um Sie zu holen, das waren seine einzigen Gedanken. Dann plötzlich fiel ein Schuss und…naja."

„Oh mein Gott." sagte Sharon leise und hielt sich eine Hand vor dem Mund „Oh mein Gott, was habe ich getan?" ihre Stimme zitterte und sie schien kurz davor zu sein in Panik auszubrechen, in diesem Moment wünschte sich Provenza das er doch gelogen hätte.

„Nein Sharon, Sie haben gar nichts getan. Es war dieser Irre der geschossen hat, es ist nicht ihre Schuld. Niemand von uns gibt Ihnen die Schuld und das sollten Sie auch nicht tun." Provenza sprach ruhig in der Hoffnung die Frau vor sich zu beruhigen, doch Sharon schüttelte nur heftig den Kopf.

„Doch es ist meine Schuld! Ich bin ein Captain der Polizei und habe mich einfach so von ihm überrumpeln lassen. Ich wusste seit die Kette ankam was los war und doch war ich so dumm um allein in den Park zu gehen. Wenn ich nicht gegangen wäre, wäre das nicht passiert. Wir hätten nach Paul suchen lassen können und….und….und oh mein Gott. Was ist wenn er schwer verletzt ist oder stirbt? Das werde ich mir niemals verzeihen." Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und begann hemmungslos zu weinen und es war ihr egal ob man sie dabei sah. Andy war schwer verletzt und nur weil er ihr helfen wollte „Es sollte besser mich getroffen haben."

„Hören Sie sofort auf damit!" erhob Provenza seine Stimme und sprang von Bett auf um seinen Captain streng anzusehen „Warum sollte es besser Sie getroffen haben? Damit Ihre Kinder, Rusty eingeschlossen keine Mutter mehr haben? Damit Ihr Bruder sich für immer Vorwürfe machen muss? Das Ihre Eltern im hohen Alter noch ihre Tochter beerdigen müssen?"

Völlig geschockt schaute Sharon zu ihrem Leutnant hoch und sah in mit großen verweinten Augen an, schlagartig hatte sie aufgehört zu weinen.

„Ich will das Sie jetzt aufhören mit diesen Blödsinn, haben Sie mich verstanden Captain? Andy Flynn ist mein bester Freund und ich sterbe fast vor Sorge um diesen Dummkopf, er braucht jetzt unsere Unterstützung und kein weinerliches Geheule!"

Provenza wusste selbst das er kalt und herzlos klang aber wenn das der Weg war um Sharon vor einen Fall in ein Loch voller Depressionen zu bewahren, dann würde er weiter machen.

Sharon schniefte ein letztes mal laut auf und wischte sich dann hastig die Tränen weg.

„Sie haben recht, ich benehme mich schrecklich. Ich werde mich zusammen reißen."

Louis lächelte leicht und nahm wieder Sharons Hände in seine „Hören Sie Sharon, wir sind doch alle Kollegen, Freunde und auch irgendwie eine Familie. Wir müssen alle zusammen halten ok?" er drückte Sharon sanft zurück in die Kissen „Sie hatten eine schwere Zeit, ruhen Sie sich aus. Rusty und ihr Bruder sind sicher bald hier und ich bin sicher sie wollen Sie nicht verheult vorfinden. Ich werde mich nach Flynn erkundigen und bevor Sie etwas sagen, ja ich komme sobald ich etwas weiß. Jetzt ruhen Sie sich aus"

"Warten Sie, Leo ist hier?" fragte sie überrascht.

"Sicher, er ist Ihr großer Bruder."

Louis drehte sich um und wollte das Zimmer verlassen, als er noch einmal die leise Stimme von Sharon hörte.

„Vielen Dank Louis."


	19. Ich lasse nicht los

**Das ist das vorletzte Kapitel dieser Geschichte. Ich denke ich werde sie in der kommenden Woche beenden und mich dann neben meiner Baby FanFic einer neuen Story widmen. Wie immer wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen.**

**Kapitel 18**

Nachdem Provenza ihr Zimmer verlassen hatte, schloß Sharon die Augen und versuchte das eben gehörte zu verarbeiten. Sie konnte es einfach nicht glauben, Andy lag schwer verletzt im Krankenhaus und das nur weil er sie retten wollte. Sie verfluchte Paul Newley mehr den je und sie schwor sich das sie dafür sorgen würde, das er dieses mal keine Chance haben würde, je wieder auch nur einen Fuss in die Freiheit zu setzten. Sie verbannte Paul für einen Moment aus ihren Gedanken und dachte an das letzte gemeinsame Essen mit Andy, sie waren zusammen Sushi essen. Es war ein schöner Abend und sie hatte lange nicht so viel gelacht, dass war alles 3 Tage vor ihrer Entführung.

_‚Ich hoffe ich habe noch einmal die Chance auf einen Abend mit gibt doch noch so vieles was ich ihm sagen möchte.'_ dachte sie als die heißen Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter liefen.

Sharon wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als es an der Tür klopfte. Schnell wischte sie die Tränen weg und setzte sich etwas aufrecht hin. Nur wenige Sekunden später sah sie einen glücklich grinsenden Rusty in ihr Zimmer kommen. Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als er Sharon erblickte. Schnell lief er auf das Krankenbett zu und gab Sharon eine vorsichtige aber feste Umarmung.

„Fuck Sharon, ich hatte solche Angst um dich. Ich bin so froh das es dir gut geht."

Rusty spürte wie sich Tränen in seinen Augen bildeten und es war ihm dieses mal egal, denn es waren Tränen der Freude.

„Oh Rusty, es tut mir so Leid das ich dich erschreckt habe aber keine Sorge mir geht es gut."

Sie drückte Rusty fest an sich und streichelte sanft über seine blonden wirren Haare. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen ohne sich aus der Umarmung zu lösen, erst jetzt sah sie das Rusty nicht allein war.

„Leo." entkam ihr ein leises flüstern.

Leo stand noch in der Tür und sah seine Schwester lächelnd an, erst jetzt ging er langsam auf sie zu und sah sie mit einen Blick voller liebe und Zuneigung an.

„Hallo meine kleine Schwester." sagte er mit ruhiger und liebenswerter Stimme „Ich habe dich vermisst."

Rusty drückte Sharon noch einmal fest und beschloss sie dann, wenn auch nicht gern freizugeben. Er trat einen Schritt bei Seite und ließ Leo zu seiner Schwester.

„Leo, ich weiß nicht was…ich kann nicht….ich" Sharon fand ihrem Bruder gegenüber keine Worte. Tränen liefen ihr unaufhörlich über ihr Gesicht.

Leo setzte sich auf die Bettkante und nahm Sharons Hand in seine „Sssch, sag nichts. Ich weiß was du meinst, ich bin nur unglaublich froh das du wieder da bist." er strich über ihr Haar und lächelte „Ich hab dich unsagbar lieb kleine Schwester."

Sharon konnte sich nicht weiter beherrschen und begann immer mehr zu weinen, sie fiel in Leos Arme und weinte nie vergossene Tränen der letzten Jahre.

„Es tut mir Leid Leo, alles tut mir so Leid. Ich war so eine dumme Kuh zu dir und dabei liebe ich dich so sehr."

Auch Leo kamen jetzt die Tränen, während er seine zitternde Schwester festhielt „Es ist ok, alles ist ok. Du hast dich nicht zu entschuldigen, nichts von dem was geschehen ist, ist deine Schuld."

Rusty stand da und beobachtete gerührt die Szene zwischen Bruder und Schwester, er war glücklich das er ein Teil dieser wunderbaren Familie war. Der Tag schien ein unerwartet gutes Ende zu nehmen. Sharon war wieder da und Leo war wieder ein Teil ihres Lebens, was sollte jetzt noch passieren, dachte Rusty.

* * *

_Andy sah immer noch nichts, außer tiefe Dunkelheit. Er spürte nichts, keine Schmerzen oder sonst irgendetwas. Es war als wäre sein Körper nicht mehr vorhanden und seine Seele würde durch die ruhige Dunkelheit schweben. Es fühlte sich schön an und Andy war in der Versuchung alles los zulassen und für immer in dieser ruhigen unbeschwerten Art weiter zu schweben._

_‚Lass los….lass los…..lass alles hinter dir…..'_

_Andy hörte die Stimme einer Frau, die in rief. Er kannte die Stimme nicht aber sie klang beruhigend._

_‚Aber ich kann nicht einfach so loslassen…es gibt zu viele Menschen die ich nicht zurück lassen kann. Nicole, meine Enkel und Sharon.'_

_Und plötzlich wurde es Andy klar, er konnte nicht loslassen. Er musste wissen wie es Sharon ging._

_‚Ich muss jetzt aufwachen, jetzt!'_

_Noch immer war alles dunkel um Andy herum und doch schien seine Welt sich langsam aufzulösen. Das Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit verschwand und stattdessen verspürte er große Schmerzen. Dennoch war er froh darüber, denn jetzt spürte er endlich wieder etwas._

_‚Komm schon, ich muss aufwachen'_

_Weit in der Ferne hörte Andy mehrere Stimmen und ein seltsames Piepen._

* * *

Angespannt saßen alle Mitglieder von Major Crimes inklusive Taylor im Wartebereich des Krankenhauses. Es wurde kaum ein Wort gesprochen, bis ein älterer Mann auf das Team zukam.

„Sind Sie alle für Andrew Flynn hier?" fragte der Arzt.

„Ja Doktor, wie geht es meinen Partner." Provenza war der erste der zu dem Mann in seinem Alter ging.

„Nun, die Verletzung war ziemlich schwer. Das Projektil hat die Hauptschlagader nur knapp verfehlt, aber trotzdem hat er viel Blut verloren. Wir konnten die Blutung stillen und ihn stabilisieren. Ihr Partner hat wirklich gekämpft wie ein Löwe obwohl es zeitweise den Anschein hatte er würde es nicht schaffen. Er wird bald wach werden, aber er wird wenigstens 4 Tage hier bleiben müssen. Wenn jemand von Ihnen zu ihm möchte, dann bitte nur eine Person für heute. Er wird sehr erschöpft sein."

Allen schien eine große Last von den Schultern zu fallen und das erste Mal seit vielen vielen Stunden konnten alle aufatmen.

„Danke Doktor, vielen Dank." sagte Provenza und schüttelte die Hand des Arztes.

„Ich mache nur meinen Job und wie gesagt, nur eine Person heute."

Nachdem der Arzt weg war, drehte sich Provenza wieder zu seinen Kollegen.

„Ich denke Sie sollten gehen Sir." sagte Julio und sah zu den älteren Leutnant.

„Oh nein, ich werde nicht schon wieder der Prinz sein wenn Dornröschen erwacht. Ich denke es gibt jemanden hier, den Flynn lieber sehen möchte." grinsend drehte sich Provenza um und ging den Flur zu Sharons Zimmer entlang.


	20. Vielleicht ein neuer Anfang

**Kapitel 19**

Es hatte viel Überredungskunst gekostet, die Ärzte davon zu überzeugen Sharon zu Andy zu lassen. Da sie selbst noch Patientin war, wollten die Ärzte sie vor den nächsten Tag nicht umher laufen lassen. Mit aller Ruhe die Provenza aufbringen konnte, erklärte er den Ärzten das Andys Zustand noch kritisch wäre und jede Aufregung gefährlich wäre, nur der Anblick von Sharon Raydor und die Gewissheit das sie wohl auf war, würde Andy ruhig halten können. Nach mehreren skeptischen Blicken willigten die Ärzte ein, Sharon zu Andy zulassen.

Sharon musste zugeben sie war nervös als Provenza sie im Rollstuhl zu Andys Zimmer schob, immer noch gab sie sich die Schuld an seiner schlimmen Situation und sie hatte Angst das Andy es ebenso sehen würde. Was wäre wenn Provenza falsch lag? Was wenn ihre Gegenwart Andy aufregen würde? Sie wollte nicht für noch mehr Leid verantwortlich sein.

Provenza schien zu bemerken was in den Kopf seines Captains vor sich ging.

„Sie sollten sich nicht so viel den Kopf zerbrechen, ich musste den Ärzten versprechen das ich auf Sie aufpassen werde und es Ihnen gut geht. Wenn man Sie so sieht, denkt man ich würde sie auf direkten Weg in die Hölle fahren oder noch schlimmer in Popes Büro."

Ein leises Lachen war von Sharon zu hören, es war unglaublich wie gut sie dieser alte ständig meckernde Mann schon kannte.

„So wir sind denke Sie sollten allein reingehen es sei den Sie fühlen sich nicht wohl genug."

Langsam stand Sharon auf und wartete seinen Moment um sich selbst zu vergewissern, dass ihr Schwindel vorbei war.

„Es geht mir gut Leutnant, vielen Dank."

„Gern, ich warte hier draussen und hole mir was zu essen."

Er drehte sich um und ging ein Paar Schritte, als er noch einmal Sharons Stimme hörte.

„Ich meine es ernst Louis, ich danke Ihnen für alles."

Langsam drehte er sich zu Sharon um und sah in ihre aufrichtigen Augen, nie zuvor hatte sie ihn Louis genannt und wenn er ehrlich war, dann hasste er es auch wenn jemand seinen Vornamen benutzte. Aus irgendeinen Grund störte es ihm bei Sharon nicht. Er ging auf die Frau vor sich zu, die ohne ihre High Heels um einiges kleiner war als er und sah sie an.

„Sie müssen mir nicht danken Sharon, wirklich. Jetzt gehen Sie zu Flynn." er machte eine kleine Pause und sprach dann weiter „Wissen Sie, als wir dort ankamen dachte dieser verrückte Hund nur an sie und vergaß dabei seine eigene Sicherheit. Ich weiß wir sind alle ein Team und jeder hilft jeden aber glauben Sie mir, die Art und Weise wie er sich sorgte war nicht die eines Leutnants für seinen Captain sondern die eines Mannes für eine Frau…..für eine Frau die ihm sehr sehr viel bedeutet."

Er drehte sich wieder um und verschwand um die Ecke noch bevor Sharon etwas sagen konnte. Wie gebannt sah sie Provenza hinterher der schon lange weg war. Hatte er recht? Fühlte Andy mehr für sie als sie es annahm? Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

_‚Das ist doch jetzt nicht wichtig.'_

Sie atmete einmal tief durch und betrat dann leise das Zimmer in den Andy schlafend lag, befestigt an mehreren piepsenden Maschinen. Sie schluckte als sie den großen Verband an seinem Hals sah. Wenn der nicht wäre, würde man denken er würde einfach nur schlafen. Langsam ging sie auf Andy zu und setzte sich neben ihn auf einen Stuhl. Sie beobachtete die er langsam ein und aus atmete und hörte das stetige Pipen der Maschine hinter sich. Sharon verspürte den Drang seine Hand zu halten, hatte jedoch Angst es wäre eine zu intime Geste. Was wäre wenn er es nicht wollte? Sie dachte an die Verabredungen zurück und wie oft er ihre Hand gehalten hatte. Nie hatte es sich falsch angefühlt, es fühlte sich immer nur richtig und ehrlich an. Langsam als hätte sie angst sich oder ihn zu verbrennen, nahm sie seine Hand in ihre und drückte sie sanft.

„Oh Andy, Sie müssen aufwachen. Hören Sie mich? Bitte wachen Sie auf."

Sharon schloss die Augen und legte ihre Stirn an seine Hand.

„Es tut mir alles so Leid, ich war so dumm und Sie mussten dafür bezahlen. Ich hoffe Sie können mir verzeihen und …..und weiter mein Freund sein."

Leise begann Sharon zu weinen und drückte Andys Hand fest zwischen ihre. Sie bemerkte in diesen Moment nicht, dass Andy wach geworden war und jedes Wort gehört hatte. Langsam und mit viel Mühe hob er seine andere Hand und legte sie sanft auf Sharons Wange. Mit großer Überraschung und auch etwas Schreck öffnete Sharon die Augen und blickte in Andys Gesicht, welches sie liebevoll ansah. Eine Minute verging, vielleicht auch zwei in der keiner von beiden etwas sagte. Sie sahen sie nur gegenseitig in die Augen und doch sagte das mehr als tausend Worte. Andy war der erste der das Schweigen brach.

„Ich bin ein schrecklicher Ritter oder? Ich wollte Ihr Retter sein und musste selbst gerettet werden." die Spott in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich mich nie als eine Frau gesehen die von einem edlen Ritter gerettet werden muss."

Andy lächelte und streichelte leicht Sharons Wange „Ich bin so froh das es Ihnen gut geht Sharon, ich hatte wahnsinnige Angst um Sie."

„Und ich um Sie." sagte Sharon leise und lächelte mit wässrigen Augen.

Wieder verging einige Zeit in der beide sich nur in die Augen sahen und kein Wort sagten, bis Andy wieder das Schweigen brach und sich räusperte.

„Nun, ich habe alles gehört was sie vorhin gesagt haben und es gibt nichts zu verzeihen Sharon, ok? Nur einfach so wieder Ihr Freund sein kann ich nicht. Nicht mehr."

Sharons Gesicht wurde bei Andys Worten weiß wie die Wand und sie musste heftig schlucken.

„Ich…ähm….ich verstehe….ich dachte nur…"

„Ich will ein Date." platze Andy heraus und Sharon sah ihn verwundert an.

„Was?" fragte sie völlig durcheinander. Eben hatte der Mann noch um sein Leben gekämpft und nun wollte er ein Date?

„Ich sagte ich möchte ein Date mit Ihnen. Ich meine kein Abendessen unter Freunden sondern ein echtes Date." Andy sah Sharon Verwirrung und sprach weiter „Sehen Sie, als ich bewusstlos war und dachte ich würde sterben, da sah ich alles was mir in meinem Leben lieb und teuer ist. Ich sah die Gründe warum ich kämpfen musste um weiter zu leben und einer dieser Gründe waren Sie. Das Leben kann so kurz sein Sharon und ich möchte einfach….ich möchte einfach die Chance nicht verwerfen einer ganz besonderen Frau zusagen wie viel sie mir inzwischen wirklich bedeutet."

Aufrichtig sah er Sharon an und wartete auf die Antwort.

„Andy, ich weiß nicht…..das kommt unerwartet und ich war immer jemand der alles genau plante und nun."

„Und nun will der Hitzkopf Flynn das Sie ganz spontan sind!" lächelte Andy.

Sharon nickte nur und schien im Zwiespalt mit sich selbst zu sein. Er war immerhin noch ein ihr untergeordneter Offizier und sie war immer noch mit Jack verheiratet. Spontan sein, Sharon wusste nicht mehr wann sie zu letzt etwas wirklich spontan verrücktes gemacht hatte. Ihr Leben war organisiert und perfekt geplant, dass von Andy Flynn war das ganze Gegenteil. Wie sollte das jemals klappen. Allerdings zogen sich ja auch Gegensätze an.

„Ok." sagte sie schließlich und schien immer noch ihre Antwort genau zu überdenken „Dann sage ich spontan ja zu einem Date."

„Wirklich?" Andy strahlte die schöne Frau vor sich an wie ein kleiner Junge an Weihnachtsmorgen.

„Ja, ich verspreche es. Aber nun sollten Sie schlafen." Sharon stand auf und lächelte Andy an, langsam beugte sie sich zu Andy herunter und gab ihn einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn „Ich danke Gott das Sie wieder bei uns sind….bei mir."

Dann drehte sich Sharon um und wollte das Zimmer verlassen, doch vorher sah sie noch einmal zu Andy „Achja, und sollte ich wirklich noch mal einen Ritter brauchen, möchte ich keinen anderen haben."

Lächelnd verschwand sie aus Andys Zimmer und lehnte sich gegen die kühle Wand, vielleicht wurde es langsam Zeit für einen neuen Anfang.

* * *

**So meine Lieben, die Story ist nun zu Ende. Es folgt in den nächsten Tagen noch der Epilog und dann ist wirklich Schluss mit Butterfly. Ich danke euch allen ganz ganz doll für die Bewertungen und netten PN`s.**


	21. Epilog

**Epilog**

„Sind Sie absolut sicher? Und das Gutachten wurde von mehreren Spezialisten überprüft?"

Streng blickte der dunkelhaarige Mann durch die Glasscheibe zu den Mann, der auf den Fussboden saß und mit jemanden sprach, der anscheinend vor ihm saß.

„Ja Herr Doktor, alle sind sich einig. Mr Newley leitet an einer schweren Störung. Seine Realität ist komplett verzerrt und er Halluziniert fast den ganzen Tag. Beobachten Sie ihn einfach für eine Weile und Sie werden sehen, dass es keinen anderen Weg gibt außer die geschlossene Anstalt."

„Ich möchte mir Mr Newley kurz sprechen." der Arzt drehte sich um und verließ den Raum um in sein Büro zu gehen. Er setzte seine Brille ab und rieb sich die Stirn.

_‚Gibt es noch normale Menschen in dieser Welt?'_

Dann klopfte es an der Tür und zwei große Pfleger brachten Paul in das Büro des Psychiaters. Er trug einen weißen Anzug und war in Handschellen.

„Guten Tag Mr Newley, mein Name ist Doktor Norton. Ich möchte Sie gern kennen lernen, so wie es aussieht werden Sie wohl eine Weile Gast bei uns sein."

Paul setzte sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber und sah den Mann an.

„Ich hatte keinen Urlaub geplant aber gut eine kleine Kur wird mir nicht schaden. Gerade nachdem was ich durchgemacht habe. Sie wissen es ja sicher oder?" fragend und mit großen Augen sah Paul den Arzt an.

„Ich habe einiges gelesen aber bitte erzählen Sie mir doch alles. Was genau haben Sie durchgemacht?" Doktor Norton nahm seinen Notizblock und wartete gespannt.

„Ich war auf der Flucht." flüsterte Paul und sah sich panisch um „Sie sind überall, sie beobachten mich und lachen über mich. Ich kann sie hören!"

„Wer lacht Sie aus Paul?"

„Diese verdammten korrupten Bullen. Sie haben meine Frau entführt und sie fast 40 Jahre vor mir versteckt, ich habe sie befreit aber …aber sie waren einfach zu viele."

„Ihre Ehefrau? Sie meinen Captain Raydor?" fragte der Arzt und sah Paul mit einen neutralen Blick an.

„Ihr Name ist Newley..Newley…..Newley, haben Sie mich verstanden? Ihr Name ist Sharon Newley und sie gehört mir und das war schon immer so. Und wenn Sie es wissen wollen, bald werde ich hier raus sein und dann verschwinden wird aus diesen verdammten Land. Wir fangen neu an. Sharon ist schon dabei mich hier heraus zu holen, sie hat es mir eben selbst gesagt." lächelnd sah Paul zu Norton, der ihn jetzt aufmerksamer ansah.

„Wann hat sie das gesagt?"

„Na eben! Sie hat mich doch eben besucht, sie besucht mich jeden Tag."

„Mr Newley, Sie sahen Captain Raydor das letzte Mal vor 8 Monaten zu Ihrer Verhandlung. Sie war dort mit ihren neuen Partner, dass wissen Sie doch!" eindringlich sah Norton zu Paul.

„Das ist gelogen, Sharon war hier und ich bin ihr Mann. Was erzählen Sie mir da für einen abgefuckten Scheiß? Ein anderer Mann? Ich bin der eine und einzige für Sharon." Paul wurde immer wütender und die beiden Pfleger die bis dahin in der Ecke standen, kamen ein Stück näher.

„Paul, Sie haben Sharon entführt und sie verletzt. Sie war bei Ihrer Verurteilung und sie hat Sie mich für eine Sekunde angesehen. Sie war die ganze Zeit in den Armen von Mr Flynn, ihren neuen Freund. Sie wissen das Paul, Sie müssen sich der Wahrheit stellen sonst kann ich Sie nicht behandeln."

„Ja, Sharon war da aber sie war nicht bei diesen Dreckschwein Flynn. Sie war die ganze Zeit bei mir und hielt meine Hand. Sie lächelte die ganze Zeit und sagte das alles gut werden würde. Sie verdammter Kurpfuscher haben eine verdrehte Wahrnehmung der Dinge, Sie sind Krank im Kopf und nicht ich. Warten Sie bis Sharon morgen wieder zu Besuch hier ist, dann wird Sie ihn das selbe sagen und dann werden Sie dumm gucken. Und nun will ich in mein Zimmer und schlafen, ich will ausgeschlafen sein wenn mein Schmetterling morgen kommt, sie hat nämlich für uns beide ein Dinner bei Kerzenschein geplant." Paul erhob sich und ließ sich von den beiden Pflegern in sein Zimmer bringen. Die Tür wurde geschlossen und Paul war wieder allein, plötzlich begann ein breit zu lächeln und blickte auf sein leeres Bett.

„Oh Baby, was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte du kommst erst morgen wieder."

Voller Vorfreude ging er auf das leere Bett zu.

* * *

**Das war das Ende meiner Story "Butterfly". Ich danke allen ganz doll für die Unterstützung und die netten Bewertungen.**


End file.
